Black Adviser
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian
1. L'émérite conseiller

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, après une petite pause en écriture, je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet quelque peu fou, soit celui d'écrire un Ciel/Sebastian. Vous me direz, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel là dedans, plein de gens l'ont déjà fait avant moi, et je les en remercie grandement pour ces moments d'agréable lecture ! Pour autant, je trouve que ce couple est l'un des plus difficiles pour plusieurs aspects.  
Tout d'abord, la grande différence d'âge entre les deux qui ne me dérange qu'à moitié, mais qui complique bien des choses du point de vue de leur caractères. En effet, Ciel étant le plus jeune, il devrait se laisser guider par l'expérience de Sebastian. Pour autant, sous un autre angle, et au vue de son noble statut, de sa prestance hors norme, est-il réaliste de le laisser se faire mener par le bout du nez ?  
Il y a également le fait que Sebastian soit un démon, que Ciel le soit aussi ( du moins dans cette histoire), ce qui complique la donne. L'amour démoniaque peut-elle être comparée à celle que nous ressentons, nous, simples humains ?  
Enfin, et cela a sûrement été le plus compliqué pour moi, mais le fait que Ciel ait toujours un corps d'enfant me dérangeait fortement. Ainsi, n'ayez pas peur lorsque vous découvrirez, dans les lignes qui suivront, un jeune Lord de 18 ans, et non plus de 13... Pourquoi ce choix ? En réalité, cela s'explique assez bien. Même si cela ne me dérange pas de lire des Ciel/Sebastian où leur différence d'âge est totalement maîtrisée, où le fait que Ciel ne soit toujours qu'un garçon ne soit pas transformé en un abus de mineur, je ne me sentais tout bonnement pas capable d'écrire ce genre de choses. Peut-être que je le suis, en fin de compte, mais... Je n'avais pas envie de me plonger dans un tel exercice. J'ai donc préféré partir dans un autre qui me semble tout aussi compliqué : celui de faire un Ciel adulte.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise tout autant que j'ai pu y prendre du plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questions, critiques et autres doutes en commentaires, je serai ravie de vous répondre!

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 1**

**L'émérite conseiller**

Lady Éléonore n'avait rien des grandes demoiselles, si ce n'était son extrême beauté. Elle possédait de longs cheveux d'or qui coulaient derrière elle et s'étendaient en une merveilleuse cascade. Un visage parfait, de grands yeux bleus, le nez mutin et les joues pleines, elle dégageait une fragilité exquise et une fraîcheur ardemment appréciée par la gente masculine. Seules ses lèvres avaient dû réapprendre à sourire pour les jeux de façade. Et puis, tout le reste aussi. Les bonnes manières des grandes dames, la pudeur de la haute société ainsi que les mondanités. Elle avait dû se plier à tout cela sans dire mot, pour garder la face et rester quelqu'un. Parce que malgré elle, malgré le noble nom qu'elle portait, elle n'était pas une Lady. Non, du haut de ses vingt ans, elle n'était juste qu'une catin de bas étage se pavanant dans de somptueuses toilettes.

Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son thé, elle soupira. Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif, et elle ne pouvait cracher sur cette chance qu'on lui offrait. Non, tout cela n'était qu'un don de Dieu, un miracle dans sa vie qui n'avait été que misères ! Elle reposa sa tasse en porcelaine et sourit avec douceur. Elle ne pouvait renier cette opportunité qui serait la seule et l'unique.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa servante entrer. Elle revint toute fois à la réalité lorsque cette dernière s'excusa auprès d'elle.

« My Lady, comme vous l'avez désiré, votre conseiller est là. »

La domestique se pencha en avant pour lui témoigner un profond respect et se redressa pour attendre les directives. Ces dernières ne tardèrent pas : Éléonore se leva, délaissant sans regret son thé à peine entamé, et lui ordonna de l'habiller.

Après avoir été revêtue d'une somptueuse toilette bleue, la jeune noble fut coiffée et poudrée avec un grand soin. Enfin, son employée l'invita à la suivre, la guidant parmi les nombreux couloirs de sa demeure.

C'était étrange de recevoir quelqu'un de si bonne heure, et cette atmosphère matinale lui rappela un évènement qui s'était déroulé en ces mêmes murs, quelques semaines auparavant. C'était un jour d'hiver, et l'aurore pointait tout juste son nez. Ce matin-là, en lui offrant les clés de cette magnifique bâtisse, son jeune conseiller l'avait informé qu'il était impossible pour elle de continuer les tâches domestiques. En effet, son nouveau rang lui imposait un nouveau standing et elle n'avait, de toute manière, guère le choix. C'est alors qu'il lui avait présenté Suzanne, sa gouvernante.

Brune aux yeux clairs, la domestique était une femme d'un certain âge, simple mais agréable. Elle avait un visage rond, chaleureux, et ses traits exprimaient une bienveillance naturelle. Avec sa présence maternelle, elle apportait à la jeune noble un service de qualité ainsi qu'une affection respectueuse. Quant à Lady Éléonore elle-même, elle jouissait d'un confort de vie qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré. Son employée était tout bonnement parfaite et elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir écouté son conseiller. D'ailleurs, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, cet individu s'était-il déjà trompé ? Diablement, non ! Et c'en était déroutant !

Alors qu'elle entrait dans son salon, elle le découvrit avec réjouissance. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle songea combien son existence était devenu tel un conte de fées grâce à cet homme, ce conseiller qui était si compétent pour son si jeune âge.

En la voyant arriver, il se leva de son large fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle avec prestance. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'inclina respectueusement. Enfin, il se redressa et, tout en la saluant, posa son seul et unique œil sur elle.

« - My Lady.

- Lord Phantomhive, je suis ravie de vous recevoir ! »

Après avoir échangé les formules habituelles de politesse, elle l'invita d'un geste de la main à reprendre place alors qu'elle même s'installait en face de lui. Suzanne se dépêcha de servir le thé avant de les laisser à leurs affaires. Les entrevues de Madame ne regardaient que Madame.

Sans plus de cérémonies, le conseiller entra dans le vif du sujet, bien conscient que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas fait appeler de si bonne heure pour parler chiffons.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Lord Phantomhive, j'ai peur que dame Edwige n'en choisisse une autre. »

A cette affirmation, le conseiller fronça des sourcils et plissa le nez. Cela semblait le contrarier, comme si cela ne correspondait absolument pas à ses plans. Il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité, et le fait que sa protégée y songe le vexait. Il reprit tout de même une expression impassible et, d'un ton neutre, tenta de comprendre un peu plus la situation.

« - My Lady, puis-je connaître ce qui vous pousse à une telle conclusion?

- Elle semble apprécier la jeune Juliette ainsi que sa sœur aînée. Elles ont toutes deux étonnamment progressé ! »

Le visage de son conseiller se radoucit à ces mots. Il semblait comprendre les inquiétudes de la jeune femme et avait même sa petite idée quant aux potentiels responsables. Il se permit de sourire légèrement et, d'une voix rassurante, lui intima de garder son calme.

« - Si ce n'est que ça, my Lady, ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de régler ce petit inconvénient. Toutefois, je vais quand même vous envoyer Sebastian. Ainsi, vous verrez vous-même qu'avec votre grâce et votre talent, cela ne peut être que vous.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas?

- Je vous l'ai promis, my Lady, et vous l'aurez. »

Le jeune homme attrapa d'un geste élégant sa tasse et but une petite gorgée de thé. Pour Lady Éléonore, il était impensable qu'il puisse se tromper. Elle avait ses doutes et ses craintes, comme tout être humain, mais un simple regard de Ciel Phantomhive, une simple phrase de sa bouche, et toutes ses peurs s'envolaient. Elle lui aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter, et même incontestablement son âme !

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Ciel sera en mission pour honorer son contrat. On en apprendra donc un peu plus sur sa nouvelle fonction, mais également sur la manière dont il a grandi. En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 2 s'intitulant "L'averti conseiller".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	2. L'averti conseiller

******BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la fonction de Ciel, ses projets, son caractère... Avec un peu de mystère autour de son contrat avec Lady Eléonore Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 2**

**L'averti conseiller**

C'était pour servir au mieux cette Lady Eléonore que, ce jour-là, Ciel rendait visite à un riche homme d'affaires. Après avoir été reçu par un domestique, on l'avait guidé jusqu'à une petite salle où on lui avait assuré que Monsieur arriverait très vite. Appuyé sur sa canne de gentilhomme, il s'employa alors à détailler cette pièce. Ce n'était qu'un salon des plus classiques dont la décoration luxueuse était bien trop surchargée. On pouvait y trouver de nombreux tableaux renommés, mais également d'élégants vases en porcelaine et diverses sculptures recherchées. Ce trop-plein d'objet donnait l'étouffante sensation que les propriétaires des lieux avaient jeté ici leurs plus belles pièces, sans même se soucier de leur association. Devant ce désagréable spectacle, le jeune homme retroussa le nez avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

Après sa transformation en démon, Ciel Phantomhive avait longuement réfléchi à son avenir ainsi qu'aux diverses dispositions qu'il devait prendre. Après d'interminables raisonnements, il avait expliqué à Sebastian son souhait de s'installer en Amérique, prétextant vouloir conquérir un nouveau marché. Secrètement, cela lui permettait d'éviter les nombreuses questions liées à son changement d'état, son seul iris visible étant devenu rouge sang, et surtout d'échapper à une union éventuelle avec Lizzie. Et puis il en avait vu assez, de l'Angleterre et de toutes ses machinations. Il avait d'autres belles choses à chasser, désormais, et souhaitait assouvir sa nouvelle nature loin de ceux qu'il avait connus.

Ce déménagement avait malgré tout créé quelques contraintes auxquelles il avait rapidement pallié : avec l'aide de son maître de maison, il avait fait construire une demeure similaire en tout point à celle qu'il avait hérité de ses parents. Il avait également gardé son nom et son seau et gérait ainsi les affaires familiales à distance, s'assurant par la même occasion une belle rente.

Retrouvant son habituel confort de vie, il avait commencé à réfléchir à sa position par rapport à Sebastian, et également à celle qu'il pourrait endosser lors d'un éventuel contrat. Il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence : lui, majordome ? Ça n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable. Mais qu'en était-il d'autres professions honorables ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un statut qui lui permette également de garder son titre...

C'est alors qu'il mit en place son bureau de conseil. Officiellement, il servait de nombreux hommes d'affaires partout dans le monde et avait de nombreuses références. Au vue de son jeune âge, et puisqu'ici personne ne connaissait ni son nom ni son passé, il avait dû user de toutes ses capacités pour se faire une place au sein de la société. Au fil de ses affaires, de ses contacts, les personnages influents avaient fini par reconnaître sa redoutable intelligence. Et avec cela, son protégé était inéluctablement comblé. Car dans l'ombre, bien évidemment, il ne servait qu'un seul humain : celui avec lequel il était lié jusqu'à la fin.

Quant à sa place vis à vis de Sebastian, la question était restée longtemps en suspens. La marque du démon étant toujours inscrite dans son iris droit, le pacte était donc toujours scellé et le majordome restait encore à son humble service. Cela lui suffisait largement, comme réponse, et il ne s'en était pas soucié davantage.

Les années passant et après deux simples contrats couronnés de succès, il avait rencontré Eléonore. Cette âme était plus délicate que celles qu'il avait goûtées, et aussi beaucoup plus complexe. Ainsi, le pacte qu'il avait contracté avec elle lui demandait de sortir de ses ténèbres. Il avait bien plus à faire que d'amadouer certaines personnes influentes, bien plus que de faire signer de vulgaires contrats… Avec miss Eléonore, c'était bien plus compliqué.

Le tirant de ses pensées, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur un noble d'un certain âge. Les tempes grisonnantes, un léger embonpoint et une manie désagréable de respirer bruyamment, l'homme semblait nerveux et se tamponnait le front avec un mouchoir. Détachant son regard d'une nature morte, Ciel se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête respectueux avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas distingué.

En grandissant, le jeune Phantomhive avait gardé de sa prestance et de son élégance naturelle. Ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre lui retombaient sur la nuque avec délicatesse tandis qu'une mèche plus longue voilait la présence de son cache œil tout en habillant avec goût son regard. Son visage s'était affiné et il avait perdu ses joues rondes et poupines, offrant avec caractère un air confiant et assuré. Le corps élancé, un port de tête remarquable, la gente féminine ne pouvait rester insensible à ce jeune Lord de 18 ans. Les hommes lui vouaient également un intérêt non modéré, même s'ils demeuraient bien plus discrets. Les rumeurs allant bien trop vite, il aurait été regrettable pour leur statut social de dénoter avec leur image de marque. Toutefois, leurs avides regards trahissaient que trop facilement leurs désirs, ce qui faisait fréquemment sourire Sebastian. Ciel n'en n'avait que faire, même s'il avait bien conscience que ça lui facilitait certaines choses. Pourtant, dans ce cas présent, il n'était pas persuadé que son physique l'aiderait outre mesure. La personne qu'il rencontrait était réputée pour être très difficile en affaire, et ses charmes n'y changeraient absolument rien.

« Lord Ashton, je vous remercie de m'accorder un peu de votre temps que je sais si précieux. Je me présente : Lord Phantomhive, conseiller personnel. »

L'œil rouge du jeune homme détailla la moindre réaction de son vis à vis, notant là la plus petite occasion de retourner la situation à son avantage. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà prévu de nombreux atouts qu'il ne tarderait pas à dévoiler. Cependant, il devait composer avec l'humeur de son futur client et attendre patiemment qu'on l'invite à poursuivre. Là était l'art des relations humaines !

Après lui avoir proposé un fauteuil, le vieux noble lui intima d'un geste de la main de définir le motif de sa visite, et surtout de faire vite. Le conseiller ne se fit pas prier, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Lord Ashton, je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous avez actuellement quelques petits tracas... »

L'homme se mit à tousser sans pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, paniqué que ce jeune consultant ait connaissance de son pire cauchemar. Dans un sourire poli, Ciel reprit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher ami, cette information n'est encore parvenue à la bourse et, croyez-moi, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Voir une telle affaire s'effondrer est pour moi une véritable torture, soyez-en certain. »

Le vieil homme reprit bruyamment sa respiration avant de se tamponner une nouvelle fois les tempes. Enfin, il se pencha vers l'avant pour regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec âcreté.

« Que désirez-vous ? »

La voix du comte Ashton était tremblante de terreur, même si elle exprimait également une certaine retenue. Il était sur la défensive, persuadé que ce conseiller était là pour le faire chanter. Et ce diable aurait bien raison d'essayer ! Car si la population savait qu'il était au bord de la ruine, plus jamais il n'arriverait à redorer son nom ! Plus aucune banque ne voudrait lui prêter le moindre dollar, et plus personne ne souhaiterait de ses marchandises sur le marché ! Ça serait la fin de tout, il serait fini !

De tout ceci, Ciel Phantomhive en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait étudié les chiffres de longues heures auparavant et il savait pertinemment qu'il possédait là un argument de poids. Il reprit doucement, lui répondant avec calme.

« - Rien de plus que de proposer mes services.

- Et que croyez-vous ?! Qu'avec votre jeunesse et votre faible expérience, vous allez révolutionner mes comptes ?! »

Ciel sourit franchement. Il était habitué à ce genre de prétexte et s'y était préparé. Ce ne fut donc non sans peine qu'il garda son sérieux.

« Cher Lord Ashton, sauf votre respect, vous semblez sous-estimer mes compétences... »

En disant cela, il attrapa de sa main gantée son porte-documents noir et l'ouvrit avec élégance. Il en sortit quelques papiers et les présenta à son vis à vis. Ce dernier fulminait sur place et ne savait que répondre à ce petit impertinent. Pourtant, en lisant les lignes qu'il avait désormais entre les doigts, sa colère s'estompa, laissant place à une nervosité euphorique. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le contenu de ces mots, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise il en tremblait d'anticipation.

« - Ce n'est pas possible...

- Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût, my Lord. Bien évidemment, cette belle proposition que vous fait la Forman Business Company n'est valable que si vous acceptez de vous référer à mon cabinet. J'ai pris l'initiative de vous préparer un contrat personnel dans lequel les closes sont tout à votre avantage. Je sais bien que votre situation actuelle n'est pas due à une quelconque maladresse de votre part. Ainsi, je ne serai à votre service uniquement le temps de rendre sa place de marque à votre entreprise.

- Quel serait votre intérêt ?! Juste vous dépêtrez avec mes problèmes ? Mais vous seriez fou !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : voir une telle affaire s'effondrer est une terrible tragédie à mes yeux. D'autant que je ne vois nul besoin pour vous de conserver mes services une fois avoir retrouvé vos parts. Par contre, votre confiance et celle de vos associés m'est beaucoup plus intéressante que de tenter de vous voler.

- Vous cherchez donc un soutien diplomatique, c'est cela ?

- Appelez-le comme vous le souhaiter... »

Le Lord Ashton observa longuement le papier qu'il avait gardé entre les mains puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce conseiller semblait si sûr de lui et ne demandait qu'une faible rétribution au vu des services rendus. Cela était limite trop beau pour être vrai, ou peut-être inespéré ? Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Le voyant hésiter, Ciel finit par refermer son porte-documents, reprendre sa canne, et se lever.

« - Il semble que vous ne soyez pas intéressé... Je suis donc au regret de devoir vous laisser.

- Non, attendez, je... ! »

Pris de panique, le comte se leva brusquement, prêt à retenir le jeune conseiller par la force. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits tandis que Ciel lui offrait à nouveau son regard.

« - En combien de temps pensez-vous remettre mon affaire en état ?

- Un mois, tout au plus.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Lord Ashton, ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

Ciel soutint avec assurance le regard de son aîné. Il était hors de question qu'il lâche ce contact visuel, encore moins qu'il laisse passer cet éventuel contrat. Il ne faisait cela pour l'argent, mais pour d'autres raisons qui lui étaient propres et personnelles : Lady Eléonore. Elle voulait être choisie, n'est-ce pas? Et pour cela, il fallait que l'Ashton Corp garde sa place de leader sur le marché de la joaillerie. Invraisemblable, mais pourtant bien réel.

« Lord Phantomhive, c'est d'accord. J'accepte votre proposition. »

Reprenant sa place, Ciel ouvrit à nouveau son porte-documents et lui présenta son fameux contrat. Le vieux comte lu rapidement les différentes closes avant de l'approuver. Récupérant le précieux papier, le conseiller lui exprima sa reconnaissance avec politesse.

« Lord Ashton, je vous remercie pour votre confiance. Je vous ferai parvenir très prochainement diverses directives pour votre affaire. En attendant ces dernières, je vous rends à vos obligations. »

Ciel rangeait à nouveau ses affaires. S'apprêtant à prendre congé, le vieux comte le retint quelques secondes de plus.

« - Dites-moi, mon jeune ami... Puisque ces informations sont confidentielles, comment avez-vous appris l'état de mes finances ?

- Les informations sont faciles à obtenir, lorsque l'on sait où chercher. »

Sa réponse n'en n'était pas une, et il laissait autour de lui une aura de mystère. Ça lui était bien égal qu'on le comprenne, il n'avait juste pas envie qu'on vienne fouiller dans ses propres affaires. Avec un sourire poli, il salua respectueusement son nouveau client et s'en alla.

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Sebastian sera enfin présent, nous offrant l'exquis plaisir de découvrir les relations qu'entretiennent Ciel et son majordome. Nous esquisserons également les contours du réel problème qui les frappe de plein fouet, et qui obligera le comte à dépasser ses propres limites. En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 3 s'intitulant "Le conseiller et son majordome".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	3. Le conseiller et son majordome

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR aux gentils anonymes qui ont eut le courage de m'écrire :**

_- Tsukiko :_ merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire et tous tes compliments, ça me va vraiment droit au cœur de lire que tu trouves la narration agréable et l'histoire intéressante. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas !

_- sweety :_ quelle belle motivation qui me pousse à écrire ENCORE plus vite ! En tout cas, tu m'as vraiment gâtée avec tous ces jolis mots, et je ne suis pas certaine de tous les mériter. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essaie effectivement de faire une sorte de "saison 3", en espérant ne pas trop me planter... Ciel et Sebastian sont vraiment des personnages difficiles à manier de par leur complexité, je tente vraiment de donner tout ce que je peux pour pondre quelque chose qui tienne la route ! Et j'espère donc que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le début !

**Notes multiples de l'auteur : **

_- A propos du statut de conseiller :_ Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais évoqué la "nouvelle" position de Ciel en tant que conseiller, et je tenais à vous en parler. En réalité, je me suis penché vers cette profession car je ne le voyais absolument pas servir un humain comme Sebastian le fait dans les saisons de Kruoshitsuji. Je vois Ciel avec trop d'orgueil pour cela, et cela aurait sûrement entaché son image s'il avait dû laver les chaussettes sales de ses contractants. Ce statut ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de nombreuses contraintes, même s'il se plie moins en 4 que s'il avait été majordome... Cela lui permet également de garder les services de Sebastian à porté, ce qui n'est pas non plus négligeable. Enfin, et surtout, aucune loi de l'en empêche!

_- La couverture de Black Butler :_ Je voulais aussi vous parler de la couverture de cette fanfiction, que je dois à Aissri Kawaii qui a fait un superbe travail. Elle a parfaitement représenté Ciel comme je me l'imagine, avec l'iris rouge, les traits moins poupins mais pourtant tout aussi harmonieux, les cheveux légèrement plus longs pour cacher habilement son oeil et son cache-oeil. Bref, je ne peux que remercier une fois de plus Aissri Kawaii pour sa gentillesse et m'incliner devant son talent. D'ailleurs, parlant de son talent, elle a publié un douijin Ciel/Alois sur son deviant art qui vaut la peine d'être découvert. En bref, je vous invite à aller voir sa page deviant art ( son pseudo deviant art est aissrikawaii ).

_- Un mot pour vous :_ Enfin, et surtout, merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on découvre les relations que Ciel possède avec son majordome... Et surtout ce qui va leur poser un réel gros problème dans très peu de temps. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 3**

**Le conseiller et son majordome**

Une fois sorti de son rendez-vous, Ciel Phantomhive réalisa quel temps précieux il avait perdu en compagnie du Lord Ashton. Il appela son cocher d'un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture personnelle. Ouvrant son porte-documents, il profita du voyage pour étudier quelques papiers supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'il comprenne comment diable la famille White avait-elle fait pour conquérir les parts de l'Ashton Corp. Les chiffres lui avaient déjà démontré comment ils s'y étaient pris, tournant l'un de leur concurrent commun dans leurs griffes, déstabilisant ainsi la balance à leur avantage. Ceci dit, cela n'expliquait pas les nombreux vols dans les différents entrepôts, ni même les dégradations sur les chaines de fabrications. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, l'assurance n'avait absolument rien couvert des dommages occasionnés, mettant le Lord Ashton dans une situation réellement délicate. Ce détail le fit froncer des sourcils. Ce n'était résolument pas normal. Quelqu'un s'acharnait pour diverses raisons et il comptait bien mettre la main dessus !

Lorsqu'il arriva à son manoir, Ciel Phantomhive fut reçu par Sebastian en personne. Avec respect, son serviteur le salua avant de récupérer sa canne ainsi que son manteau. Le guidant dans les couloirs du manoir, il s'inquiéta quant à sa journée.

« - My Lord, comment votre entretient s'est-il passé ?

- Comme je m'y attendais : il a tout d'abord été sur la défensive avant de réellement considérer l'offre. Il faut maintenant éclaircir le reste de cette affaire avant que le choix de dame Edwige ne soit prononcé. Nous n'avons donc que peu de temps.

- Bien.

- Et de ton côté, Sebastian, comment a été Lady Eleonore ?

- Elle a fait preuve d'une grâce exceptionnelle, comme à son habitude.

- Parfait. Je te prie de lui rendre visite tous les matins. Je souhaite qu'elle progresse encore.

- Yes, my Lord. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que Ciel entrait dans son bureau. Il prit place sur son siège avant de consulter le courrier reçu dans la journée. Parmi les nombreuses enveloppes, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'était quelques contacts personnels pour son entreprise familiale. Attrapant un coupe-papier, il commença à décacheter la première lettre.

« - My Lord, votre repas sera servi dans une demi-heure, cela vous conviendrait-il ? Ou préféreriez-vous dîner plus tard ?

- Non, ça sera parfait. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler.

- Yes, my Lord. »

Sebastian le salua respectueusement. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce mais Ciel le rappela in extrémis. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le serviteur se tenait droit dans son habit de domestique et attendait avec estime les souhaits de son maître. Ce dernier releva le regard de son courrier et, d'un air absent, lui fit part de sa dernière requête.

« -Pourrais-tu me préparer un dessert à base de chocolat ?

- Une mousse plairait-il à monsieur ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit à l'affirmative dans un hochement de tête bref mais précis. Et alors que son maître de maison s'inclinait une nouvelle fois pour prendre congé, son unique pupille visible venait de se dilater. Un détail venait de lui sauter aux yeux : sur le pallier, la silhouette de Sebastian se découpait dans l'obscurité. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux plus rouges qu'auparavant, et ses joues semblaient s'être creusées. Avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits, son domestique s'était déjà éclipsé, refermant la porte derrière lui. Avait-il rêvé ?

Cette vision l'avait presque choqué et avait soulevé de nombreuses interrogations. Quand avait-il réellement regardé Sebastian pour la dernière fois ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, et ce depuis quelques semaines. Quelque chose lui échappait. Pour son cerveau, un problème avait toujours une solution. Et pour trouver cette dernière, il fallait avant tout définir la cause. Qu'en était-il pour la santé de son domestique ? Il n'arrivait résolument pas à mettre la main dessus, ce qui lui fit froncer des sourcils.

Lui aurait-il caché que les démons pouvaient eux aussi vieillir ? Lui-même avait poursuivi sa croissance jusqu'à atteindre l'âge adulte, ça pouvait donc être quelque chose de plausible. Oui, mais comment expliquer la longévité exceptionnel de son serviteur ? D'autant qu'il semblait affaibli, et non pas vieilli. Non, cela était autre chose.

Il était impensable de considérer Sebastian comme un être frêle : il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises durant toutes les années où il l'avait servi. Ainsi, la théorie d'un éventuel virus pouvait elle aussi être écartée, tout comme celle de la malnutrition. Eux autres, êtres de ténèbres, n'étaient que peu sensibles à la nourriture humaine. Bien évidemment, ils pouvaient continuer à prendre leur repas comme de simples mortels, mais ce n'était que dans un but gustatif. Ainsi, cette possibilité était, elle aussi, à écarter. Alors quoi, que manquait-il à son majordome ?!

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la question, sans succès. Il savait que l'équation reliant Sebastian à son étrange maladie était là, quelque part dans son cerveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Une partie de sa raison était focalisée sur l'aspect maladif de son serviteur et, au fond de lui, le terrorisait. Et s'il perdait Sebastian ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Oh, il savait très bien qu'il pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller, mais le désirait-il vraiment ? Tout cela le dépassait complètement. Oui, c'était surréaliste !

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, toujours son courrier entre les doigts, il n'entendit pas son domestique revenir. Le regard perdu droit devant lui, le visage fermé par la contrariété, il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sebastian.

« Maître, je venais vous informer que votre dîner allait être servi. Cependant, vous me semblez terriblement soucieux, souhaiteriez-vous reporter votre repas ? »

Apercevant son serviteur, Ciel comprit qu'il faisait référence à la missive qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains.

« - Non, juste les habituelles complications.

- Pourrais-je éventuellement vous aider dans cette tâche ?

- Non, ça ira Sebastian. Dîner me fera le plus grand bien et me permettra de reprendre cela avec l'esprit plus clair.

- Bien Monsieur. »

La discussion était close. Ainsi, le jeune Phantomhive délaissa son travail, se leva et suivit son serviteur dans les longs couloirs de son manoir. Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, il s'installa à sa place quotidienne avant qu'on ne vienne lui servir son repas.

Face à son assiette, Ciel jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait. Sa fourchette poussait ses petits pois d'un côté avant de les faire rouler de l'autre. Les carottes suivaient le même traitement avant d'être piquées, soulevées dans les airs, puis reposées à leur place d'origine. Pas que le plat ne lui convenait pas, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, complètement absorbées par une intense réflexion.

Cette humeur ne passa par inaperçue aux yeux de son majordome qui, une nouvelle fois, s'inquiéta pour son protégé.

« - Est-ce toujours ces habituelles complications qui perturbent autant monsieur ?

- Cesse de me questionner à ce sujet, Sebastian. Mes préoccupations ne regardent que moi.

- Puis-je me permettre d'insister ? Manger tout en étant contrarié comme vous l'êtes n'est pas bon pour la santé. »

Ciel eut un rictus mauvais en réalisant qu'il ne se nourrissait pas. Il avait juste gardé cette habitude d'humain, mais les repas que Sebastian lui préparait ne lui apportaient pas le moindre nutriment. Ainsi, il pouvait bien sauter ce repas, voir même ceux qui suivraient si ça lui chantait, ça n'interférerait nullement avec son état physique. Non, ce dont il avait désormais besoin, c'était d'âmes délicieuses.

Avec cette idée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il venait de réaliser le manque crucial qu'accusait Sebastian depuis de nombreuses années. Lâchant sa fourchette qui vient s'écraser sur la vaisselle en un tintement clair, il se releva brusquement, encra son regard dans celui de son serviteur avant de s'enflammer.

« - Sebastian, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Vous dire quoi, Monsieur ?

- Que tu es en train de mourir de faim !

- Oh... C'est donc cela qui vous tracasse ?

- Sebastian, réponds à ma question ! As-tu besoin d'une âme ?

- Bien sûr, maître.

- Je t'avais ordonné de les prendre ! Je te l'avais ordonné ! »

La colère vrombissait dans la voix du plus jeune et exprimait là toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas obéit ?

Au fond de lui, il le savait pertinemment, mais il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il préférait se voiler la face et ne pas y penser… C'était plus facile comme cela, même si la question était bien présente.

S'inclinant avec respect, le majordome ne put se retenir d'être désolé pour son protégé. Cela était une position délicate, autant pour lui que pour le jeune homme, il en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, il se devait de mettre des mots sur la réalité. Et peut-être, alors, que son maître comprendrait.

« Je sais, my Lord, mais comme vous le savez, elles ne m'étaient pas destinées. »

Bien évidemment, cela aurait été bien trop simple. Il avait fallu que la seule et unique âme que Sebastian puisse réellement consommer, ce fut la sienne, celle de Ciel Phantomhive !

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Nous en apprendrons un plus plus sur le tout premier contractant de Ciel Phantomhive, mais également sur la manière dont il perçoit sa nouvelle nature. En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4 s'intitulant "Le conseiller et ses remords".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	4. Le conseiller et ses remords

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR aux gentils anonymes qui ont eut le courage de m'écrire :**

_- Tsukiko :_ Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4... En espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre et que tu en auras pour ton impatience !

_- sweety :_ Comme tu dis, ça se complique ! Mais si tout était merveilleux au sein du manoir Phantomhive, ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle... Le plus difficile, dans la situation actuelle, c'est de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et de prendre une décision. Enfin, et surtout, c'est de reconnaître toutes les conséquences de ce fait. Surtout pour Ciel qui a tendance à se voiler un peu trop la face... Bref, je te laisse découvrir cette suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant que les précédents chapitres !

_- coccinelle :_ Bienvenue Coccinelle, et un grand merci pour ce gentil message que tu m'as laissé ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Notes multiples de l'auteur :**

_- Me suivre :_ J'ai réalisé la semaine dernière, quand j'ai mis en ligne le chapitre 3, que j'avais mis une annonce sur mon compte twitter... Et je me suis fait la réflexion que, peut-être, cela pourrait vous intéresser de me suivre. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant sur ce compte, si ce n'est mes déboires d'auteur de fanfictions, ma vie de tous les jours... Mais j'y mettrai également quelques infos concernant mon avancée sur Black Adviser. Quoiqu'il en soit, si le cœur vous en dit, mon pseudo là bas est red_elaiss.

_- Un mot pour vous :_ Enfin, et surtout, merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on découvre un bout du passé de Ciel Phantomhive au travers de son tout premier contrat... Et surtout, comment il perçoit les choses par rapport à son statut de démon. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 4**

**Le conseiller et ses remords**

Il se tenait là et ne pouvait bouger d'un seul centimètre. Il n'était qu'un être vaporeux et passif, simple spectateur de quelques noires réminiscences. Sa propre silhouette, âgée de quelques années de moins, était à plusieurs mètres devant lui, penchée au dessus d'Edward. Il pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés d'angoisse observer le visage paisible de son premier contractant. Ses doigts gantés étaient crispés dans les cheveux bruns de sa victime et sa bouche s'entrouvrait au-dessus de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait en demander davantage… La douce saveur de cette première âme lui donnait tellement envie, et pourtant ! Il n'y arrivait pas.

Edward rouvrit les yeux, inquiet que rien ne se passe. Les pupilles reconnaissantes et confiantes de son contractant le firent vaciller en arrière. Relâchant au passage sa proie, le jeune Ciel faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa de justesse et garda le visage baissé. Il n'avait pas envie que son protégé ne lise la terreur qui le submergeait.

Il lui avait pourtant demandé de garder les paupières closes, et ce quoiqu'il puisse se passer ! Parce qu'il savait… Il avait bien conscience que s'il posait son regard dans le sien, il n'y arriverait pas. C'était au-delà de ses propres forces.

« - Lord Phantomhive, quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- Non, My Lord, ne vous en faites pas… Tout va pour le mieux. »

Il reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. S'il se laissait engloutir par ses propres peurs, son contractant en pâtirait sûrement plus que ce qu'il ne devrait. Ainsi, il reprit son expression impassible et releva le visage. Là, il s'approcha à nouveau d'Edward et lui offrit sa main. L'homme d'affaire l'accepta volontiers avant de se laisser attirer par le jeune démon.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de vous allonger, My Lord, et de garder vos yeux clos. »

Il guida l'humain jusqu'à son lit avant de l'y allonger. Enfin, il passa sa main gantée sur le front d'Edward avant de glisser ses doigts sur les paupières de ce dernier.

« Bien, c'est parfait. Reposez-vous quelques instants, je n'en ai que pour quelques instants. »

Le jeune Ciel se redressa. Là, il retira son cache œil alors que, les mâchoires crispées, il chuchota le nom de son majordome. Le maître de maison arriva en quelques secondes à peine et s'inclina devant son maître avec respect. Les ordres ne tardèrent pas : les lèvres du jeune démon murmurèrent quelques mots alors que son iris mauve se mit à scintiller de tout son éclat.

« Sebastian, fais-le. »

La voix de Ciel n'était qu'un souffle, tout au moins assez faible pour préserver l'humain qui se reposait non loin. Il avait contrôlé au mieux ses émotions pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais maintenant qu'il voyait la réponse de son humble serviteur qui avait hoché négativement de la tête, son cœur rata un battement. Comment ça, _non _? Ce n'était pas possible ! Sebastian se devait de lui obéir ! Il y avait le pacte ! Et il venait de lui donner un ordre !

La main du majordome se posa sur l'épaule du jeune démon. Se penchant jusqu'à son oreille, il lui souffla ses plus plates excuses en lui expliquant qu'il en était incapable. Enfin, le serviteur resserra ses doigts pour lui donner un peu de courage.

« C'est à vous de le faire, My Lord. »

A cette idée, Ciel ferma les yeux. Il savait que son maître de maison avait raison. C'était lui qui avait passé ce pacte avec Edward, et c'était donc son rôle de lui ôter la vie. Il prit une longue inspiration durant laquelle Sebastian se recula de quelques pas avec respect. Enfin, il rouvrit les paupières et s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son contractant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit avec douceur. Là, il laissa ses yeux glisser le long de ce visage à moitié endormi. Il retira ses gants et laissa la paume de sa main rencontrer la joue chaude de cet humain qu'il avait servit durant deux longues années. Peut-être s'y était-il attaché ? Assurément, oui, et peut-être était-ce cela qui rendait les choses si difficiles.

Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi le fait d'arracher une âme. Il y avait cette culpabilité qui grandissait avant même qu'il n'ait fait quoique ce soit. Songeant aux nombreuses craintes qui bientôt l'asserviraient, il se pencha au-dessus d'Edward. Il devait le faire maintenant, tant qu'il avait un tant soit peu le courage. Après, il serait perdu.

Alors qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres au-dessus de celles de son contractant, il sentit une pression réconfortante sur sa nuque. C'était la main de Sebastian qui, avec douceur, soutenait son port de tête dans cette terrible épreuve. Il entendit également sa voix lui murmurer quelques mots réconfortants.

« My Lord, aspirez doucement… Vous pouvez le faire. »

La vision se brouilla devant les yeux de Ciel. L'âme venait de s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres et glissait contre sa langue. Elle était tellement chaude, douce et sensuelle qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Il resta d'ailleurs interdit quelques instants, non certain de savoir réellement où il se trouvait. Et puis il récupéra ses esprits. Edward n'était plus, et il en était le responsable. Il se releva brusquement, perdit l'équilibre sur Sebastian qui ne put le retenir à temps, et s'étala de tout son long.

La tête baissée, les mèches bleutées glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait à se redresser, complètement ankylosé par ses propres tourments. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes qu'il entendit la voix de son majordome l'appeler. Il releva alors les yeux vers ce dernier, le visage crispé. Sebastian lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever mais, au lieu de la saisir, il se laissa glisser un peu plus au sol. Enfin, sa tête roulant sur le côté, il ne lui offrit qu'un regard désespéré. Edward n'était plus.

« Sebastian ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! »

Dans le silence paisible, un cri effroyable fit trembler les murs de la grande bâtisse. Ciel Phantomhive venait de se réveiller en sursaut et il avait hurlé toute sa détresse. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se tenait le visage entre ses doigts tremblant. Sa respiration haletante, il tentait de retrouver son calme. Comment avait-il pu… ?!

Une voix paisible emplit sa chambre.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous, My Lord. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête brusquement. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, que racontait-il encore, comme inepties ? Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un monstre, et lui osait dire le contraire ! Il foudroya son majordome du regard avant de perdre patience et de s'emporter.

« - Parce que de dévorer l'âme d'innocents, c'est être bon ?!

- Maître, vous le faites pour vous nourrir, et non pour un quelconque plaisir. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant… »

Debout aux côtés du lit de son seigneur, Sebastian garda quelques instants le silence. Il se souvenait quelle délectation il avait lui-même ressentit lors de ses premières chasses, et même ce jour merveilleux où il avait rencontré Ciel. Il avait pressenti l'unique douceur de cette âme et n'avait pu rester de marbre face à une telle saveur. Alors non, il était loin de la pureté de son protégé, et il ne laisserait pas ce dernier se fustiger de la sorte.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Sebastian ? Tu penses me réconforter en m'assurant que je ne fais rien de mal ? »

Ciel avait les yeux exorbités de frayeur. Son iris mauve reflétait de nombreuses couleurs et étincelait de tout son éclat. Il perlait de sueur, ses cheveux bleus se collant à son front tandis qu'il tremblait. Il était comme à bout d'une longue course, ses nerfs étant prêts à céder à tout moment.

« - Je n'ai pas dit ça, my Lord, juste que vos contractants ne sont pas à plaindre. Ils ont leur part du marché, bien plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient espéré, et vous êtes probablement l'un des démons le plus doux que cette Terre n'ait jamais connu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

- Je connais le soin particulier que vous apportez à vos protégés, et avec quelle douceur vous les considérez, ce qui n'est pas le cas de bien d'entre nous. Vous rappelez-vous de Claude Faustus ? »

Se concentrant sur les paroles de son majordome afin de ne pas perdre la face, Ciel hocha lentement la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

« Ce vil personnage prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa victime avant son repas. De longues heures d'agonies et de souffrances, tout comme la perfide araignée qu'il était. Sans compter les longues années durant lequel le contractant est piégé dans son être. Dans son malheur, le jeune Trancy a finalement eut une terrible chance que de croiser notre chemin… »

Au souvenir du blond, les pensées du jeune démon vagabondèrent. Il revoyait très nettement le visage souriant du compte ainsi que ses yeux bleus plein de vie. Il se souvenait également de sa folie, celle de vouloir toujours attirer son attention et de souhaiter l'avoir auprès de lui. Le blond se mettait alors à rire aux éclats, partant dans un délire que lui seul comprenait. Le regard toujours dans le vague, Ciel reprit d'une voix absente.

« - Je me demande bien ce qu'il serait, s'il était encore en vie…

- Vous voulez parler d'Alois Trancy, monsieur ?

- Hum.

- Il se serait sûrement empressé de passer un contrat avec vous, my Lord. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire nerveusement. Alois, passer un contrat avec lui ? Le blond avait toujours voulu le tuer ! Quel délire l'aurait poussé à un tel extrême ?

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi, Sebastian !

- Loin de moi cette idée, monsieur. Cependant, vous ne pouvez nier qu'Alois avait une réelle obsession pour votre personne et, à défaut de pouvoir vous posséder, il aurait tout fait pour vous appartenir.

- Soit. De toute façon, tout ceci n'est que suppositions, puisqu'il est bel et bien mort. »

En disant cela, Ciel ne réalisa pas combien sa voix était emplie d'amertumes. Sans que son protégé ne le remarque, Sebastian ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils de contrariété. Que Ciel pense à Alois Trancy était une chose, qu'il soit emprunt de désappointement à l'idée qu'il n'était plus en était une autre. Et cette dernière était particulièrement dérangeante pour sa propre personne. Maîtrisant son ton, le domestique finit par mettre des mots sur sa crainte.

« - Le regretteriez-vous, monsieur ?

- Ce fou prétentieux ? Pas le moins du monde. »

Cela n'était tout bonnement que de l'agacement lié à son changement de nature, et uniquement cela. Trancy était le seul et l'unique responsable de cette tragédie. C'était à cause de lui s'il était désormais obligé de se nourrir d'âmes, et si Sebastian ne pouvait obtenir le dû de son propre contrat. Ah, il était beau, le bel ange blond ! Il les avait mis dans une situation plus que fâcheuse et s'en était allé comme si de rien n'était !

Ciel garda le silence, imité respectueusement par Sebastian qui, sans rien ne laisser paraître, fut soulagé par ces quelques mots. Finalement, après quelques instants de calme, le majordome réalisa que cet échange avait fini par calmer son protégé. Et, comme à chaque fois, il l'invita d'une main douce et réconfortante à sortir de son lit. Là, il attrapa un linge propre qu'il tamponna avec délicatesse sur le visage du plus jeune avant de le déshabiller et de lui enfiler un pyjama propre. Enfin, il le fit asseoir sur un large fauteuil, lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et s'employa rapidement à changer les draps. Ces derniers étaient, comme à chacun de ses cauchemars, trempés de sueur.

Ciel l'observait d'un air absent. Son visage était fermé et restait quelque peu chamboulé par ses rêves tourmentés. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Sebastian l'invita à se relever et à s'allonger de nouveau dans son lit.

« My Lord, vous devriez vous reposer. Demain sera un autre jour, et vous avez besoin de sommeil. »

Il ferma les yeux lentement, réalisant qu'il était encore là. Il avait réussi à garder la tête haute depuis sa petite enfance et malgré ses plus grandes terreurs, il était resté digne de son rang. Il en serait de même avec son actuel contrat, miss Eleonore. Inévitablement, il devrait faire face à sa monstruosité, et comme toutes les autres, il l'attraperait.

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Nous verrons combien Ciel est tourmenté par l'état de santé de son majordome, mais également par son propre fardeau. Il y aura également un nouveau personnage qui fera son apparition, mais je ne vous en dit guère plus de peur de vous gâcher la surprise... En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5 s'intitulant "Les inquiétudes du conseiller".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	5. Les inquiétudes du conseiller

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR à la gentille anonyme :**

_- sweety :_ Effectivement, ce chapitre n'a pas été évident parce que Ciel n'est pas du genre à se soucier de la situation des autres. Pour autant, je le vois également terriblement loyal envers ses contractants. C'est donc délicat de lui garder son aspect "inhumain" et de le faire s'attacher à quelqu'un sans tomber dans la guimauve... Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a énormément touchée !

**Note de l'auteur : **Enfin, et surtout, merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on découvre Ciel torturé par la situation, a tenter de démêler tous les outils qu'il a à sa disposition pour trouver une solution. Enfin, et surtout, un nouveau personnage arrive en fin de chapitre, corsant un peu la situation de Sebastian mais également celle du conseiller ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 5**

**Les inquiétudes du conseiller**

Le lendemain matin, Ciel Phantomhive eut assez d'orgueil pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ses cauchemars ni même d'en parler. C'était avouer ses propres faiblesses, tout comme ses craintes, et cela n'aidait en rien. Ainsi, il demanda à son majordome de lui donner un bain, de l'habiller et réclama un petit déjeuner. Une fois avoir mangé et bu quelques thés, il convia Sebastian à s'occuper de Lady Eléonore. Lui-même avait quelques affaires délicates à gérer et il désirait le plus grand calme autour de lui. Suivant ses directives, son serviteur le salua et partit remplir sa tâche, le laissant seul au manoir.

Le jeune démon rejoignit son bureau personnel. Cette grande pièce donnait directement sur le jardin et les larges vitres lui permettaient d'observer la nature environnante comme bon lui semblait. Ce détail rendait ses longues journées de travail moins pénibles, même si il ne lui enlevait en rien des difficultés occasionnées par certains dossiers.

Ce matin-là, la lumière douce et chaleureuse émanant de l'extérieur s'engouffrait avec plaisir dans son office. Elle attira rapidement son attention, son regard se posant de lui-même sur les nuages qui se profilaient avec légèreté dans le ciel. De son côté, son esprit vagabondait selon ses envies, sans se soucier nullement de sa raison. Et s'il n'était jamais devenu démon ? Il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de toutes ces affaires, ni même à supporter cette vie d'éternité…

Il soupira de lassitude tout en réalisant qu'il avait une part de chance dans son malheur : Sebastian était toujours là. Il ne savait pas réellement si le démon en était heureux, mais ça lui était bien égal. Son serviteur n'avait pas son mot à dire. Après tout, ils en étaient tous deux là à cause de son incompétence, il n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre !

Cependant, cette histoire de famine le rendait soucieux. S'il n'avait plus l'appui de Sebastian, il aurait sûrement quelques difficultés à poursuivre ses projets. Il perdrait également un confort certain et une compagnie non négligeable. Mais tout ceci n'était pas si dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment régler ce problème. Et puis Sebastian était bien plus robuste qu'il n'y paraissait, il tiendrait assurément le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il règle cette affaire pour Lady Eléonore ! Il verrait plus tard…

Le visage fermé, son regard retrouva ses divers papiers. Il semblait s'être finalement décidé à étudier de près les chiffres de l'Ashton Corp avant de réaliser qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il reposa le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Cela ne servait à rien, il était tourmenté et devait s'avouer vaincu.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, son cauchemar de la nuit passée n'avait rien d'anodin. La situation de Sebastian l'avait directement mis face à sa propre condition, ses propres craintes. Parce que s'il ne se nourrissait pas, lui aussi finirait par s'affaiblir puis par s'éteindre…

Ciel fronça des sourcils avant de comprendre que sa position était bien plus délicate qu'il n'y paraissait. S'il ne réglait pas son problème relationnel avec les âmes qu'il attrapait, sa vie d'éternité deviendrait rapidement impossible. Pour autant, il ne savait comment aborder ce problème autrement. Sebastian avait bien essayé de le rassurer plusieurs fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Et le fait que son majordome fut en train de succomber l'aidait encore moins. Ainsi, d'un geste décidé, il attrapa son papier à lettre, son stylo encre, et débuta un courrier. Il fallait qu'il sache, et qu'importe si cela empiétait légèrement sur ses projets actuels.

Les phrases glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le papier, il savait pertinemment comment exposer sa demande tout en restant poli et discret. Enfin, il conclut avec courtoisie avant de signer et de replier la lettre avec finesse. Il la glissa ensuite dans une enveloppe de marque sur laquelle il apposa son seau, griffonna le nom du destinataire, et posa le tout sur le bord de son bureau.

L'esprit plus libre, il délaissa son stylo tandis que son regard repartit de lui-même vers le courrier. Non, il ne pouvait décemment le laisser là : Sebastian le verrait et il comprendrait tout de suite. Contrarié, il reprit la lettre entre ses doigts. Là, il la fit tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même, l'observant longuement tout en réfléchissant à son devenir. Il voulait l'envoyer sans que son majordome puisse en être averti, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait donc user d'intermédiaires...

D'un air résolu, il reprit son stylo encre pour exprimer un mot supplémentaire. Ce dernier était cette fois-ci destiné à son conseiller personnel resté en Angleterre, et lui demandait expressément de transmettre le courrier joint au destinataire mentionné sur l'enveloppe elle-même. Ainsi, l'homme n'aurait qu'à faire suivre le tout, lui assurant par la même occasion une très grande discrétion.

Ce problème enfin résolu, l'attention de Ciel se reporta sur ses dossiers. Etudiant à nouveaux les termes des différents contrats de l'Ashton Corp, il ne vit le temps défiler. Il se retrouva donc rapidement en fin de matinée, le bureau recouvert de papiers en tout genre, les joues rougies par l'intense réflexion dont il faisait preuve.

Alors qu'il allait refermer un énième rapport d'expertise, il fut tiré de son travail par la cloche de la porte. Quelqu'un venait de sonner. Sa bonne irait sûrement ouvrir et dirait au malheureux qu'il était bien trop occupé pour recevoir quiconque... Ainsi, il reporta son attention sur le prochain dossier qu'il ouvrit pour y apporter quelques annotations dans la marge. Pourtant, quelque chose était bien trop étrange. Une présence était toute proche, et il dû se retenir de crier lorsqu'il releva la tête.

De l'autre côté de son bureau, un jeune homme se tenait là. Blond, les yeux carmin et le teint pâle, il portait un habit de majordome tout à fait respectable.

D'un geste discret, Ciel referma l'étude qu'il venait d'entamer avant de se lever calmement. Comment diable cet homme était-il entré ? Sans un bruit, qui plus est, et en déjouant le professionnalisme de sa domestique. Il jaugea ce nouvel invité qui s'était imposé plus que de raison avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Neel Parker, enchanté. »

Le majordome lui tendit une main polie que le jeune conseiller regarda froidement sans l'accepter. L'homme émit un faible sourire avant de rétracter son geste. Enfin, loin de se démonter, il exposa la raison de sa visite avec un ton nonchalant.

« - Il semblerait que vous vous intéressiez à l'Ashton Corp, Lord Phantomhive...

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- En rien, mon bon Lord... Je tenais juste à vous informer que vous perdiez votre temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Je m'occupe déjà de cette affaire. »

Ciel toisa son interlocuteur d'un regard mauvais. Qui donc était cet homme ? Et à qui pensait-il s'adresser de la sorte ? Le jeune conseiller pinça ses lèvres de contrariété avant de laisser sa langue claquer.

« - Je vois. Je suppose que vous travaillez pour M. White, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, cher ami !

- Trêve de politesse : n'espérez pas m'intimider, je ne lâcherai pas ce dossier. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Ciel restait froid et hargneux tandis que Neel semblait ravi du présent échange. Sans aucune pudeur, il se délecta de la fougue de son cadet, appréciant son caractère et ses lèvres plissées d'amertume. Son regard retraça ensuite le moindre contour de ses traits, la moindre mèche de cheveux, avant de venir s'abandonner dans la mer rouge qu'offrait l'unique œil du jeune démon. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Soit, je vous aurai prévenu... Cependant, si jamais vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à me contacter… Je suis certain que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, _vous et moi_. »

Parker laissa sa phrase glisser dans le silence alors qu'il déposait sur le bureau de son hôte l'une de ses cartes de visite. De son côté, Ciel fronça des sourcils, incertain sur l'allusion de son invité surprise. A quoi donc pensait-il ?

Comme pour lui répondre, Parker se pencha au-dessus de ses rapports et lui intima quelques mots sur le ton de la confidence.

« Débarrassez-vous donc de votre incapable majordome... Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il se meurt, et qu'il vous fait perdre de votre temps précieux. »

A ce même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua. Parker se redressa aussitôt, bien conscient que derrière lui se tiendrait bientôt Sebastian Michaelis. Il réajusta donc son frac avant de se retourner pour accueillir le maître de maison. D'un sourire narquois, il le salua, le narguant tout bonnement de sa présence.

Sebastian qui venait à peine de passer la porte semblait contrarié et masquait difficilement son mécontentement. Que faisait ce foutu Neel Parker dans le manoir de monsieur ? Qui plus est, en train de parler avec monsieur ?

Sebastian arma son argenterie d'un geste sec et précis avant d'exprimer son irritation.

« Ceci est mon territoire, monsieur Parker. »

Neel jeta un coup d'œil sur les mains gantées de son adversaire avant de relever les yeux. Là, il esquissa un air faussement surpris tout en se dirigeant prudemment vers la porte.

« Alors ce qu'on raconte est donc vrai… Le grand Sebastian Michaelis, en voix de déperdition à cause d'un simple nouveau-né… »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils de colère. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son jeune maître comme cela, et encore moins lorsque le dit maître était présent. Enfin, si ce crétin pensait lui voler son contractant, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il croyait quoi ? Qu'en quelques belles phrases, il allait anéantir des années de bons et loyaux services ? Qu'en quelques coups fourrés, il allait pouvoir attraper Ciel Phantomhive ? Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire... Pas maintenant qu'il était si près du but !

Neel attrapa la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir, et adressa un dernier mot à Sebastian avant de saluer Ciel.

« Vous devriez faire attention, mon bon ami, vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine... Au plaisir, Lord Phantomhive... »

Après son départ, Sebastian fixa la porte quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Ciel. Ce dernier avait suivit l'échange avec un intérêt certain mais était resté volontairement impassible.

« - My Lord, que voulait-il ?

- Juste me mettre en garde concernant le dossier de Lord Ashton, rien de plus.

- En êtes-vous certain, monsieur ?

- Mettrais-tu en doute mes paroles, Sebastian ? »

Ciel haussa un sourcil avant de retourner à ses affaires. Que ce Neel connaisse l'état de santé de Sebastian l'intriguait au plus haut point, et l'inexprimée proposition qu'il lui avait suggérée d'autant plus. Que voulait-il dire, à propos de ce fameux _« vous et moi »_ ? Et cette histoire de mise en danger à cause d'un nouveau-né ? Bien évidemment, il avait compris qu'il était question de lui, tout jeune démon qu'il était, mais rien de plus. Il pensa un instant demander quelques éclaircissements à Sebastian, seulement il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Son majordome ne lui répondrait qu'à moitié, gardant le plus important pour lui. Ainsi, il comptait bien faire ses propres recherches et, avec un peu de chance, il tirerait sa propre épingle du jeu.

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Nous verrons combien comment Ciel aborde la situation et lance sa contre attaque. Nous aurons également un fragment d'intimité entre le conseiller et son majordome. En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 6 s'intitulant "Le conseiller dévoile ses ordres".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !  
D'autant que je m'essouffle un peu concernant ce projet, j'ai cette désagréable sensation de partir droit dans un mur et ça me décourage énormément...


	6. Le conseiller dévoile ses ordres

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR à la gentille anonyme :**

_- sweety :_ merci encore pour tout ton soutient, ta présence à chacun de mes chapitres, ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
(et je vais tenter de tout faire pour continuer cette histoire...)

**Note de l'auteur : **Enfin, et surtout, merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on découvre Ciel qui donne ses nombreux ordres, sa tactique pour mener à bien son contrat mais également le peu de confiance qu'il accorde à son majordome... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 6**

Le conseiller dévoile ses ordres

Ciel restait avec de nombreux problèmes sur les bras. Il devait régler cette histoire d'âmes à dévorer, mais aussi l'état de santé de son majordome... En parallèle, il y avait également ce contrat avec miss Eléonore et sa nomination. Pour cela, il devait mettre la main sur les papiers qui révélaient les fraudes de l'assurance et, à force de travail, il commençait un peu plus à comprendre le fond du problème : un démon était derrière tout ça, et qui d'autre que Neel Parker pouvait lui compliquer autant la tâche ? A force de creuser la question, il avait réalisé combien son adversaire avait de l'avance sur lui, et combien ce dernier avait déployé de moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Le dossier ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à une simple arnaque, mais s'étendait bien au-delà...

Enfin, le dernier détail qui le chiffonnait était l'allusion que cet étrange majordome lui avait suggérée. S'associer avec lui ? Oui, mais dans quel but? Il n'avait jamais vu de démon jouer en duo, à part Sebastian et lui-même... Mais leur cas constituait une singulière exception. Enfin, il y avait bien Hannah qui suivait Claude Faustus, mais cette association n'avait été que pure coïncidence : la démone n'avait servit Alois qu'en mémoire de son dernier contractant, laissant penser que sa présence au côté de l'araignée n'était que ponctuelle. Une fois Trancy dévoré, elle aurait vraisemblablement reprit le cours de son existence.

Ainsi, les raisons qui poussaient Parker à lui proposer un tel arrangement le décontenançaient. Quel avantage aurait-il dans cette affaire ? Le démon se doutait bien que Ciel n'accepterait que s'il en tirerait un confort non négligeable, et il avait dû préparer son argumentaire avec soin. Cependant, Neel ne se lancerait assurément pas dans ce genre d'affaire si lui-même n'en était pas bénéficiaire. Enfin, et plus important, en quoi consistait clairement ce rapprochement ?

« Monsieur voudrait-il un peu plus de thé ? »

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion personnelle par Sebastian qui se penchait prêt de lui, la théière à la main. Machinalement, il tendit sa tasse vers son majordome avant de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas être resservi. Il lui répondit alors d'une voix légèrement trop sèche.

« Non merci, Sebastian. Il n'est pas l'heure de batifoler avec légèreté, mais celle de trouver solutions à nos problèmes. »

Acquiesçant silencieusement son maître, le majordome récupéra la tasse du Lord entre ses doigts gantés pour la reposer sur son plateau. Il allait repartir dans les cuisines lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Ciel.

« - Sebastian, ce contrat étant plus compliqué que les autres, il serait bon que tu t'occupes pleinement de Lady Eléonore. Cela me permettait de me concentrer sur l'Ashton Corp, et ainsi sortir la famille White de notre chemin...

- Bien, my Lord.

- Pour cela, j'aimerai que tu continues ses cours quotidiens. Veille aussi à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, qu'elle fasse une promenade chaque après-midi dans les belles allées du centre ville, et qu'elle reste souriante.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que de ne plus vous voir risque d'inquiéter Lady Eléonore ? Vous savez autant que moi combien elle tient à vous, et combien vos visites lui sont précieuses... »

L'œil de Ciel fixa quelques instants le domestique dans les yeux avant de faire une moue dubitative, puis d'acquiescer.

« - Tu as raison, Sebastian. Peut-être devrais-je continuer à l'accompagner dans ses promenades.

- Elle en serait assurément ravie, et cela serait également de bon augure pour sa notoriété.

- Puisque tu me parles de son image, il serait également bon que tu organises une festivité en son nom. Peut-être un bal pour une quelconque œuvre de charité ? Les gens de bonne famille aiment ce genre d'évènement, et Lady Eléonore se doit d'être vue.

- Bien monsieur. »

Ciel se leva de son large fauteuil et s'approcha de la fenêtre. De son salon, il pouvait voir toute la partie Est du jardin, avec ses grands arbres et ses buissons finement taillés. Pourtant, malgré la beauté de cette nature façonnée par les mains de l'homme, l'esprit du jeune Lord était ailleurs. Les sourcils froncés, il continuait à réfléchir sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Les dossiers de l'Ashton Corp, la venue de Neel Parker...

Toujours perdu dans sa contemplation distraite, il reprit.

« - Sebastian, pense également à poster mon courrier au plus vite. Certaines missives sont urgentes.

- Bien monsieur. »

Au ton de son cadet, le majordome comprit qu'il en avait terminé avec l'ensemble de ses directives. Désirant le laisser à ses occupations, il repartit discrètement dans les couloirs du manoir, le plateau placé avec élégance sur son bras. Il alla le déposer dans les cuisines où il s'occupa rapidement de ranger la vaisselle utilisée, de faire chauffer à nouveau le petit poêle et d'y préparer quelques desserts pour son bien aimé contractant. Une fois fait, il reprit le chemin du bureau de monsieur, une petite assiette surmontée d'une part de gâteau au centre de son plateau d'argent.

Arrivé à bon port, il toqua discrètement, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il ouvrit alors doucement le pan de bois et se glissa à l'intérieur pour y découvrir un bureau vide. Etrange. Ciel était habituellement plongé dans de nombreux papiers, à cette heure-ci, et appréciait la petite attention que Sebastian lui apportait quotidiennement.

Cette délicatesse était devenue un rituel que, pour rien au monde, le majordome ne raterait. Voir les yeux embués de fatigue se poser sur la pâtisserie avec enthousiasme et envie était un cadeau dont il ne pouvait se passer. S'en suivait alors une dégustation merveilleuse à contempler. Les lèvres gourmandes du jeune démon glissaient le long de la cuillère, un petit éclat de bonheur apparaissait dans sa prunelle, et ses pommettes se teintaient légèrement de rouge.

Pourtant, en cette fin d'après-midi, pas de Ciel. Le majordome devait donc se passer de ce petit plaisir quotidien, bien que seule l'idée d'en être privé suffise à le frustrer plus que de raisons.

Il allait repartir, le plateau à la main, quand son regard se posa sur le courrier de son contractant. Tant qu'il était là, il pouvait effectivement récupérer ceci pour le faire porter au plus vite. Il attrapa donc la petite pile d'enveloppes posées en bout de bureau, faisant glisser les différentes correspondances les unes sur les autres. Et alors qu'il regardait ces dernières d'un œil distrait, une adresse l'interpella : un petit paquet un peu plus épais que les autres était adressé au conseiller resté en Angleterre.

« Il s'est enfin décidé… »

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière satisfaite, réalisant combien ce courrier lui était précieux.

« Attendre aura finalement servi à quelque chose… »

Toujours aussi réjoui, son regard carmin détaillait encore l'épaisse enveloppe quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

« - Tu disais quelque chose, Sebastian ?

- Non, my Lord, je réfléchissais juste à haute voix. Il faut transmettre ceci au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sebastian montra les diverses lettres dont le gros pli en partance pour l'Angleterre avec une expression trop innocente pour être réelle.

Ciel s'approcha et fronça des sourcils tout en observant attentivement ce que tenait la main de son serviteur. Le courrier était toujours fermé et rien n'était à signaler. Pourtant, ceci n'expliquait en rien ce sourire sur le visage de Sebastian. Avec suspicion, l'unique œil du jeune démon retourna sur son majordome avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, Sebastian, c'est bien cela. »

Le majordome sourit alors de plus belle, tout en suivant du regard Ciel faire le tour de son bureau. Une fois son contractant installé, il en profita pour lui proposer sa pâtisserie quotidienne.

« Monsieur se laisserait-il tenter par une forêt noire? »

Le jeune démon lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, le visage toujours fermé par une certaine contrariété. Que diable mijotait son majordome, pour être si guilleret? La réponse restait en suspens. Ce qui offrit à Sebastian l'une des plus agréables contemplations : Ciel Phantomhive dégusta sa douce gourmandise, une exquise moue d'agacement sur le visage.

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Nous verrons combien comment Ciel se retrouve dans une situation qu'il n'a absolument pas vu venir et dont son majordome se réjouit énormément, pour ne pas dire qu'il y prend carrément son pied! Nous débuterons ainsi deux chapitres que je qualifierai de "léger fanservice". En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 7 s'intitulant "Le conseiller affublé".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !  
Quant à l'inspiration, elle est revenue ! J'espère juste ne pas faire trop de bêtises avec nos personnages préférés. Ils sont tellement dur à manier, ces deux là...


	7. Le conseiller affublé

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR aux gentilles reviews anonymes :**

_- sweety :_ merci pour tout ton soutient et d'être là ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise ! Et Lady Eléonore sera à nouveau présente dans le chapitre suivant...

_- Coccinnelle :_ merci beaucoup !

**Note de l'auteur : **

- désolée pour le léger retard...

- merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Ciel se retrouve dans une situation qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 7**

Le conseiller affublé

En ce début de journée, Ciel se prélassait avec un contentement non dissimulé dans la chaleur de son lit. Le soleil s'était déjà levé et se glissait entre les rideaux en de fins rayons de lumière. Le jeune Lord se retourna dans ses draps, laissant sa tête partir sur le côté de son large coussin. Il soupira d'aise.

Ce qu'il était de bon de rester dans un tel confort et de profiter d'une telle tranquillité. C'était là toute l'exception du samedi matin !

Pourtant, ce jour-là, les pas de Sebastian se rapprochèrent un peu trop rapidement de sa chambre et le firent bougonner. Il râla d'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit son majordome entrer et tirer les rideaux avec vivacité. Gardant précieusement les yeux clos, se protégeant même de la lumière à l'aide des couvertures, il ne put s'empêcher de pester contre son maître de maison.

« - Sebastian, que fais-tu donc ?! On est samedi... Laisse-moi dormir.

- Bonjour, mon seigneur ! »

Le domestique s'approcha de son Lord, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qu'il aimait, l'entendre s'indigner ! Ciel était d'autant plus adorable au réveil, lorsqu'il avait la mine encore endormie et les yeux trop embués de sommeil pour réaliser que lui, son propre majordome, le regardait avec adoration.

Il attrapa de sa main gantée le drap et tira fermement dessus, dévoilant un petit brun complètement désarçonné d'être ainsi mis à découvert. Pourtant, le jeune Lord qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot s'en remit à ses réflexes salvateurs : en quelques gestes, il vint enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Non, non, non, la lumière ne passerait pas !

« My Lord, ne faites donc pas l'enfant... »

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian n'eut qu'un bougonnement de plus, ce qui accentua son sourire. Bien décidé à faire le sortir de là, il attrapa les poignets de son cadet entre ses mains. Dans un mouvement tendre mais ferme, il les attira vers lui, obligeant le jeune endormi à sortir de là malgré lui. Le résultat fut que le coussin glissa et retomba mollement sur le lit, laissant ainsi le visage de Ciel complètement à découvert. Les paupières papillonnantes et bouffies de sommeil, le jeune démon put tout de même poser les yeux sur son majordome. Un regard fait de colère et de rage.

« - Sebastian ! Pourquoi me lèves-tu ?!

- Le bal de charité organisé au nom de Lady Eleonore est aujourd'hui, my Lord. J'ai attendu le dernier moment pour vous lever, mais je me dois également de vous préparer pour cet heureux événement.

- Que dis-tu...? Le bal de Lady Eléonore ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé...

- Je vous ai informé hier soir, lorsque vous preniez votre dîner. Cependant, même si vous m'avez répondu à l'affirmative, il semblerait que vous étiez ailleurs...

- Et pourquoi l'avoir donc organisé un samedi ?!

- Parce que l'orphelinat pour lequel ce bal est organisé ne nous a pas laissé d'autres possibilités... Et puis tous nos invités sont bien plus disponibles en cette fin de semaine. Le planifier un dimanche n'aurait pas été de bon augure non plus, le jour du seigneur étant fortement respecté par nos plus proches amis. »

Ciel pesta à cette constatation, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix... D'autant qu'il avait lui même suggéré cet événement à Sebastian, et il ne pouvait résolument s'en prendre qu'à sa propre personne. Pourtant, une question restait en suspens.

« - Sebastian... Un bal n'a-t-il normalement pas lieu en fin de journée ?

- Bien sûr, my Lord, mais le directeur de l'orphelinat a tenu à ce que les festivités commencent le plus tôt possible : il souhaite que les enfants de l'établissement puissent eux aussi profiter de la fête. »

A cette réponse, les yeux du jeune démon fusillèrent son domestique. Il n'était pas dupe : Sebastian avait suggéré cela au directeur, l'obligeant ainsi à se lever plus tôt que de coutume, et ce, un samedi !

« - Et puis-je savoir à quelle heure ce gentil homme m'attend ?

- En fin de matinée, my Lord. Il souhaiterait vous recevoir pour le déjeuner en compagnie de Lady Eleonore... »

Tout en lui expliquant cela, le majordome s'employait à le déshabiller puis à lui enfiler un costume des plus somptueux. Ce dernier était composé d'une chemise de flanelle blanche, d'un pantalon en velours bleu marine et d'une longue redingote assortie. Le tout lui donnait fière allure et soulignait ses longues et fines jambes. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir avec une drôle d'expression.

« - Sebastian... Ne me dis pas que c'est un bal costumé...

- Bien sûr que si, monsieur ! Les enfants en étaient ravis, et ils ont mis plusieurs jours avant de décider le thème de ce Carnaval !

- Parce que c'est un bal de... Carnaval ?! »

Les yeux de Ciel s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes, surpris et inquiets face à cette dure réalité! Et devant l'absence de réponse de son domestique, il dut en conclure seul qu'il avait visé juste... Ainsi, tentant de retrouver son calme, il s'observa plus longuement dans la glace. Il espérait ainsi deviner en quel ridicule personnage il allait être affublé.

Le costume en lui-même n'était pas déplaisant... Les couleurs étaient agréables et les tissus possédaient un joli retombé. Enfin, et même si elles semblaient quelque peu démesurées par rapport au reste, les larges bottes qu'il avait aux pieds avaient elles aussi un certain charme. Malgré ce soulagement, il semblait que quelque chose manquait...

Toujours dans le reflet du miroir, il vit les mains de Sebastian soulever le pan de la redingote et s'afférer dans son dos, au niveau de sa ceinture. Les lèvres du majordome s'étaient étirées en un large sourire, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son cadet. Le jeune Lord garda tout de même le silence mais fronça des sourcils, attendant avec impatience la fin de cette belle mascarade pour s'indigner avec hargne.

Le majordome était partit chercher la suite qu'il avait déposé sur la commode et Ciel en profita pour se retourner. Sous son grand manteau, on pouvait apercevoir un petit morceau de tissu noir. Il haussa un sourcil en réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment une étoffe puisque l'accessoire semblait se tenir de lui même. En fait, cela n'était pas bien large et pendait avec un certain maintient jusqu'au creux de ses genoux. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une queue, mais son esprit ignora volontairement cette option : Sebastian ne lui avait tout de même pas fait ça ?!

Le jeune démon vit son domestique revenir avec des morceaux de tissu noir dans sa main droite et une brosse dans celle de gauche. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Il les brossa soigneusement, lui attacha son cache œil avant de clipser deux choses étranges de chaque côté de son crâne. Comprenant la finalité du déguisement, la bouche du jeune Lord s'ouvrit d'elle-même en un joli "o". Et quand Sebastian repositionna quelques mèches, prenant garde de laisser bien visible les deux accessoires présents dans ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter.

« - Sebastian... Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?!

- En quel honneur, my lord ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'air ridicule, dans cet accoutrement !

- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur ! Vous faites là un très beau chat botté ! »

Alors c'était donc bien cela ! Ces larges bottes... La queue de chat dans son dos, les petites oreilles dans ses cheveux... Les orphelins avaient donc choisi l'univers du conte de Charles Perrault*****!

« - Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Bien sûr que non, my Lord. Les enfants ont eux-mêmes tirés au sort les costumes de chacun... Le rôle du chat botté vous a donc été attribué de manière complètement indépendante de ma volonté, même si je dois bien vous avouer que ce choix est des plus parfaits ! »

Le large sourire qui planait sur les lèvres du majordome était bien trop resplendissant pour n'être qu'innocent, Ciel le sentait à plein nez. Son aîné avait assurément trafiqué le tirage en sa faveur... Et lui en pâtissait lourdement. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« - Tu te moques de moi, Sebastian !

- Absolument pas, mon seigneur. Vous êtes absolument adorable avec vos oreilles ! »

Dans le reflet du miroir, Ciel aperçut le regard rieur et brillant de son aîné sur lui. Il s'emporta alors une nouvelle fois.

« - Il est hors de question que je porte ceci ! Tu m'entends, Sebastian ?! Hors de question !

- Et que diront les enfants, s'ils n'ont pas leur héros ?

- Je... »

Le jeune Lord allait s'indigner une nouvelle fois, comme quoi cela lui importait peu, avant de réaliser le contexte de tout ceci : Lady Eléonore avait besoin de cette image de marque, et être le héros du bal alors qu'il est le conseiller-même de la jeune demoiselle pouvait avoir un certain avantage. Reprenant ses esprits et se rappelant combien l'impact de cet événement était important, il partit dans de nombreuses réflexions. Délaissant le miroir, il offrit un regard sérieux à son majordome.

« - Quel personnage Lady Eléonore a-t-elle obtenu ?

- La princesse, bien évidemment.

- Et toi ?

- Le Père de la Princesse...

- Et qui est le Marquis de Carabas qui doit se marier avec elle ?

- Cela risque de vous déplaire mais... Neel Parker. »

En disant cela, Sebastian avait perdu son sourire et un air soucieux était apparu malgré lui. Il semblait que, lors de la distribution des rôles, une personne mal attentionnée avait elle aussi joué avec le destin. Mais puisque l'annonce des costumes de chacun avait été officielle, il était impensable de revenir en arrière.

Ciel réfléchit un instant à la position dans laquelle il était. Sebastian serait vraisemblablement continuellement au bras de Lady Eléonore alors que lui-même devrait tenir compagnie à Neel... Il aurait pu se renfrogner davantage devant ce détail qui semblait mettre leur plan à rude épreuve, mais préféra en sourire. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour apprendre quelques petites choses de la bouche de son ennemi, et surtout pour le surveiller de près ! Voyant son majordome perplexe face à sa réaction, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus et il éclata de rire.

" Sebastian! Toi qui espérais t'amuser de moi, tu t'es diablement fait berner! "

* * *

_(*) Le conte auquel il est fait référence ici est le conte du chat botté (ou le maître chat) de Charles Perrault._

_Dans cette histoire, le chat demande à son propriétaire, un pauvre fermier, un grand sac et une paire de bottes. Avec ces accessoires, il va tous les jours chasser dans la forêt et offre ses prises au Roi. A force de mise en scène, il finit par voler les terres d'un ogre qu'il offre à son propriétaire, ce dernier devenant ainsi marquis de Carabas. Enfin, grâce aux nombreux dons et aux tours de passe-passe du chat botté, le Roi est impressionné devant la puissance du marquis à qui il offre la main de sa fille. Ainsi lotit, le chat botté profite alors d'une vie de pacha..._

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Nous aurons la suite de cet événement "Chat poté", pour le plus grand bonheur de Sebastian... Bien évidemment, nous retrouverons Neel dans cette suite, dévoilant un peu plus sur ce personnage... En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 8 s'intitulant "Le conseiller au bal de Carnaval".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !  
Quant à l'inspiration, elle est revenue ! J'espère juste ne pas faire trop de bêtises avec nos personnages préférés. Ils sont tellement dur à manier, ces deux là...


	8. Le conseiller au bal de Carnaval

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR aux gentilles reviews anonymes :**

_- sweety :_ merci pour tout ton soutient et d'être là ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise ! Et Lady Eléonore sera à nouveau présente dans le chapitre suivant...

_- Coccinnelle :_ merci beaucoup !

**Note(s) de l'auteur :**

- j'ai, depuis peu, quelques soucis de santé qui m'obligent à multiplier les rendez-vous médicaux en clinique. Ainsi, même en tentant de faire au mieux, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir maintenir mon actuel rythme de publication et m'en excuse.

- merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Ciel tente de tirer profit de cette situation délicate qu'est le bal de Carnaval... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 8**

Le conseiller au bal de Carnaval

Le déjeuné à l'orphelinat s'était déroulé en petit comité. Seuls Lady Eléonore et Ciel Phantomhive avaient été présents, tout deux reçus en grandes pompes par le directeur et sa femme. La discussion n'avait pas été passionnante, tournant sans cesse autour du bien-être des enfants et de leur scolarité. Pour autant, les deux invités avaient fait belle figure, rebondissant avec politesse et savoir vivre sur chaque parole de leur hôte.

Le bal débuta en début d'après-midi. Les orphelins s'étaient tous regroupés dans le grand réfectoire transformé pour l'occasion par les bons soins de Sebastian lui-même. Ainsi, le lieu arborait de somptueuses couleurs, et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était très chaleureuse.

Dans le hall, les personnages du conte attendaient patiemment de faire leur entrée. C'est là que Ciel aperçu Neel Parker qui, tout sourire, s'approchait de lui. Le majordome, déguisé pour l'occasion en marquis, ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard traîner sur la silhouette du jeune homme avec gourmandise. Une fois à sa hauteur, il le salua respectueusement avant de lui présenter son coude.

« Cher Ciel Phantomhive... Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter mon bras ?

- Est-ce réellement de bon augure ?

- Bien évidemment, cher Lord. Nous sommes ceux que les enfants attendent le plus.

- Et cela justifie-t-il le fait que je doive me comporter comme une demoiselle ? »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre son argumentation.

« Bien évidemment, que non! Mais vous êtes tellement charmant dans ce costume que personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Et comme nous devons ouvrir le bal, que vous êtes mon compagnon pour cette après-midi... »

Ciel ne répondit rien. Il se renfrogna légèrement, fronça des sourcils puis se résigna, acceptant à contre coeur le bras de son cavalier. Neel qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres en fut ravi et ne put s'empêcher de relever la contrariété de son chat botté.

« - Vous semblez guère apprécier ce genre de festivités, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum.

- Ainsi, si monsieur me le permet, je tenterai de rendre cet instant le plus agréable possible...

- Si cela vous chante...

- Enfin, peut-être devriez-vous penser à votre contrat... Avec un but, les choses deviennent toujours moins pénibles. »

Les toutes premières notes de piano retentirent dans la salle de bal, invitant ainsi les personnages à entrer. Les premiers furent Lord Ashton accompagné de sa femme, revêtant des vêtements de la cours du Roi, suivis par d'autres invités tels quel Lord White et son épouse. Ils défilèrent ainsi à la suite les uns des autres et s'installèrent autour de la piste de danse. Enfin, Lady Eléonore fit son entrée au bras de Sebastian et salua l'assemblée avec grâce. Derrière eux, le chat botté au bras du marquis de Carabas fit son apparition. Les enfants applaudirent vivement, suivis rapidement des adultes, et l'enthousiasme s'empara du public.

Le piano se tut. Neel posa alors une main sur les hanches de Ciel et se pencha vers lui.

« Faisons une belle entrée, voulez-vous ? »

Contrarié par la posture, le jeune Lord préféra garder le silence et attendre patiemment de se laisser guider par son cavalier. La musique reprit, et Neel s'employa à faire tourner Ciel avec aisance et légèreté. Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux braqués sur ce merveilleux ballet et le jeune démon dut lui même admettre que le blond maîtrisait parfaitement l'exercice. D'ailleurs, il réalisa un peu malgré lui qu'il appréciait cet échange. L'instant n'était que charme, les gestes du majordome étant emplis de grâce et d'attention envers son compagnon de danse.

Sentant le regard de son cavalier sur lui, il releva les yeux et croisa les pupilles rouges carmin de Neel. Ce qu'il y vit mêlait contentement et ravissement, ce qui le chamboula plus que de raison. Il faillit même lui écraser les pieds mais le domestique évita de justesse ce mauvais pas.

« Je ne pensais pas vous troubler si facilement, mon cher Lord. »

A leur côté, Sebastian guidait Lady Eléonore tout en gardant un œil soucieux sur son petit protégé. Ce qu'il voyait entre Ciel et Neel Parker le contrariait. Il sut pourtant se maîtriser et garda sa mauvaise humeur pour lui. Ainsi, il offrit un large sourire à la demoiselle avec qui il dansait, avant de saisir la fin de la chanson comme une très belle opportunité. Se rapprochant du chat botté et de son cavalier, il offrit la main de Lady Eléonore à Neel.

« Monsieur le marquis, votre future épouse mériterait bien quelques danses en votre agréable compagnie... »

Le blond répondit par un sourire et, après avoir respectueusement salué Ciel, accepta poliment. Ainsi, tandis qu'il partait valser avec la princesse, Sesbastian put récupérer la main du chat botté et l'entraîna avant qu'il ne puisse refuser. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient débuté cette chanson, il était délicat d'y couper court...

« - Sebastian, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Je vous récupère des griffes de ce démon, cela vous déplaît-il ?

- J'étais en train de travailler.

- Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt que c'était lui qui menait la danse.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Vous ne parliez pas, my Lord, et si je ne m'abuse, vous avez failli perdre le cours des pas 3 fois de suite...

- Hum. »

Sebastian resserra sa prise autour des hanches du jeune démon et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui.

« My Lord, il est hors de question que je le laisse abuser de votre attention comme cela, marquis de Carabas ou pas... »

La suite du bal se déroula sans encombre. Lady Eléonore avait eut un terrible succès auprès de la gente masculine, et Sebastian s'était arrangé pour que Neel Parker ne puisse plus approcher Ciel. Pour ce faire, il avait suggéré à un bon nombre de dames et de demoiselles de profiter d'une danse avec le chat botté. Devant le charme certain du jeune Lord Phantomhive, elles voulurent toutes leur heure de gloire... Et le petit brun se vit contraint de passer l'intégralité de l'événement sur la piste de danse, au grand dam de Neel qui ne put qu'apprécier visuellement sa compagnie.

Enfin, lorsque les dernières notes de musique prirent fin, le jeune démon avait dansé avec l'intégralité de la gente féminine. Complètement épuisé, il prit donc poliment congé auprès des différents invités, de son cavalier, et se fit raccompagner par son majordome.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir Phantomhive et que Sebastian en ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Ciel endormi sur la banquette. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse devant un tel spectacle : la tête négligemment appuyé sur la vitre, le visage de son protégé était complètement relâché. Il attrapa le corps ensommeillé dans ses bras et le sortit de là. Le serrant contre son torse, il traversa rapidement les couloirs de la grande bâtisse et retrouva la chambre de monsieur. Il déposa son petit paquet sur le lit et s'employa à le déshabiller doucement. Il lui enfila ensuite un pyjama et en profita pour l'observer quelques instants.

Il lui avait retiré son cache œil mais avait volontairement laissé les petites oreilles de chat. Et de pouvoir détailler le visage de Ciel dans une telle posture était un délicieux loisir. Il passa une langue gourmande sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de se la mordiller légèrement. Finalement, il replia les draps sur le corps épuisé et s'assit à ses côtés. Sa main alla d'elle-même glisser dans les cheveux de son cadet. Alors que l'envie de sentir la caresse de cette chevelure bleutée se fit sentir, il retira rapidement ses gants. Ce que cette sensation sous ses doigts était agréable !

Distraitement, son autre main vint effleurer la joue pâle du jeune endormi.

« Tu es encore tellement fragile... »

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans réellement s'en rendre compte alors que son esprit venait de réaliser combien Ciel restait un être frêle. Car même s'il était devenu immortel tout comme lui, il était encore bien jeune démon pour avoir autant d'endurance que lui, et il lui faudrait encore de nombreuses années avant d'avoir assez de puissance pour se défendre... Neel devait bien le savoir, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

« Jamais je ne le laisserai poser les mains sur toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Ciel reçoit enfin une réponse à la missive qu'il avait discrètement fait partir en Angleterre. Les nouvelles seront-elles bonnes ou, au contraire, plongeront-elles notre petit démon préféré dans une inquiétude encore plus grande ? En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 9, "Le conseiller et la terrible missive".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	9. Le conseiller et la terrible missive

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**RAR à la gentille review anonyme :**

_- Coccinnelle :_ merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

**Note(s) de l'auteur :**

- désolée pour le retard monstrueux dans les publications, j'ai été clouée au lit par divers problèmes de santé... Du coup, j'ai fait un peu comme j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas trop si je pourrai maintenir le rythme à 1 chapitre par semaine mais je vais tenter de tout faire pour.

- merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Ciel reçoit des nouvelles de l'Angleterre... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 9**

Le conseiller et la terrible missive

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le bal de Carnaval, et les retombées sociales concernant Lady Eleonore furent aussi bonnes qu'espérées. Tout le monde avait été enchanté par l'événement et par la présence d'un chat botté si charmant. D'ailleurs, Ciel avait reçu dès le lendemain un billet de Neel Parker le remerciant pour sa douce compagnie, aussi courte fut elle. Ces simples mots, écrits à l'aide d'une jolie calligraphie, avaient fait sourire le jeune démon. Si Neel pensait que ce genre d'attention le ferait changer d'avis concernant l'affaire de l'Ashton Corp. ... Qu'il se complaise donc dans cette idée saugrenue !

Installé confortablement dans son salon, le jeune Phantomhive consultait le journal du jour quand son majordome entra, un plateau d'argent à la main. Il termina son paragraphe avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« - Oui, Sebastian ?

- Votre courrier vient d'arriver, monsieur. L'un des plis est en provenance de l'Angleterre, j'ai donc pensé que vous souhaiteriez le consulter au plus vite. »

Le jeune démon pinça des lèvres. Sebastian savait... Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas relevé combien cette correspondance précisément semblait lui tenir à cœur. A moins que cela ne soit que du bluff ? Préférant ignorer ce détail, Ciel reposa calmement son journal sur la petite table basse et tendit une main vers son domestique.

« Je te remercie, Sebastian. »

Le majordome obéit à cet ordre silencieux, lui déposant la lourde missive dans la main. Une fois fait, Ciel posa son regard dans le sien.

« - Maintenant, laisse-moi. Et ne revient pas avant d'être appelé.

- Yes, my Lord. »

L'aîné le salua respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre... Son dû lui reviendrait, bientôt.

Dans son fauteuil, Ciel observa un long moment l'épaisse enveloppe qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle était bien trop lourde pour ne contenir que de simples papiers mais il devina un livre au travers de l'emballage. Il retourna le petit paquet plusieurs fois dans ses mains avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il trouva un tome à peine plus gros qu'un roman ainsi qu'un petit mot rédigé par la main de William T. Spears. Ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il avait trouvé cet ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et qu'il devrait l'aider dans sa quête de réponse. Ciel retourna alors son attention sur le manuscrit. Il semblait vieux, au vue de son épaisse couverture patinée par le temps... Cependant, son âge n'entachait absolument pas sa beauté. On pouvait toujours apprécier la qualité de sa parure, de délicats liserés argentés rendant l'objet précieux. Enfin, le titre était calligraphié avec soin sur le sombre cuir : _« Ames damnées »_.

Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, les pages avaient elles aussi été usées par le temps : jaunies, elles dégageaient une odeur de l'ancien temps, rappelant combien les savoirs qu'elles enfermaient étaient inestimables.

Il regarda distraitement le sommaire avant de réaliser que ce dernier lui importait peu : il souhaitait commencer sa lecture et comptait bien parcourir l'ensemble des pages. Se rendant ainsi au premier chapitre, il débuta calmement. Le visage fermé, il fut rapidement absorbé par ce qu'il découvrait. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Seuls les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux comptaient réellement. Et ce qu'il comprenait dans toutes ces phrases, tous ces paragraphes et chapitres ne l'inquiétait que plus.

Ecrit par un dieu de la mort il y avait de cela des années, l'ouvrage traitait des caractéristiques observées sur les démons. Ciel avait donc lu sans peu de surprise la capacité que lui-même et ses congénères avaient de se transformer en une autre forme. Plus démoniaque, plus sombre et pestilentielle, elle représentait l'amas d'âmes qu'ils avaient capturés et, sous un certain angle, leur réelle nature. Il retrouva également, sans grande interrogation, le passage traitant de leur incroyable agilité qui, tout comme leur grande résistance et leur force exceptionnelles, ne faisaient que s'accroître avec les années et l'expérience.

Il dut toutefois réprimer son appréhension lorsqu'il débuta le chapitre sur les âmes et l'alimentation. Le sujet était ici beaucoup plus sensible. Car en plus de toucher de très près aux problèmes de Sebastian, il portait également sur ses propres angoisses. Et il redoutait cette phrase fatidique qui le lierait catégoriquement à sa condition de chasseur.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture tandis que son œil parcourait avidement les dernières lignes du chapitre. Les sourcils froncés de contrariété, il ne put s'empêcher de pincer des lèvres.

Le point final étant enfin découvert, il referma brusquement l'ouvrage sur lui-même. Ce qu'il venait de lire lui avait collé un frisson d'angoisse.

Il déglutit péniblement tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise autour du tome qui, délaissé, commençait à glisser de ses doigts. L'épais volume finit par lui échapper totalement et retomba sur ses genoux. Qu'importe. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre le souciait bien plus qu'un simple ouvrage, aussi précieux soit-il.

La pupille dilatée face à l'ampleur de la situation, il reprit finalement ses esprits en soupirant. Oui, il s'était attendu à cela, même si une partie de son être s'était violemment voilé la face. Oui, tout ceci le terrorisait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Mais enfin, il n'avait guère le choix, il devait composer avec.

Il se massa calmement les tempes, sentant le mal de tête pointer, et regagna son esprit de synthèse. Il fit à nouveau le tour de la question mais, cette fois-ci, avec flegme.

Soit, d'après ses propres déductions et celles de ce satané bouquin, les démons ne retiraient aucun bénéfice à la prise de nourriture. Bien évidemment, les repas occasionnés lors des relations sociales avec les mortels n'affectaient en rien leur organisme, mais ne leur apportaient par pour autant énergie ou pouvoir. Ainsi, pour se maintenir en vie et développer leurs capacités, ils étaient tout bonnement dépendants d'un apport constant d'âmes humaines. Cela, il le savait déjà, mais quelque chose au fond de lui avait espéré jusqu'au bout.

En partant de ce principe, il devait effectivement trouver une solution pour se nourrir convenablement, tout comme il devait songer à son majordome. Et c'était bien là le plus dramatique. Selon l'ouvrage, un démon ne peut rompre un pacte établi. Cela, encore, il aurait pu composer avec. Trouver une nouvelle victime pour Sebastian, lui faire passer un second pacte... Il y avait songé. Cependant, cela était impossible. Cela était écrit noir sur blanc : « _un démon ne peut multiplier les contrats »_.

Face à ses informations, son cerveau fit rapidement les liens restant : puisque Ciel était désormais immortel, que Sebastian était toujours lié à lui, son diable de majordome ne pouvait que s'éteindre. Affamé par sa faute, par sa propre nature...

Alors que dans son esprit, la pensée tant redoutée finissait son chemin, il émit un hoquet d'horreur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sebastian ne pouvait pas finir comme cela ! Pas lui, avec sa grande puissance ! Pas... _son_ majordome.

De colère, ou peut-être de dépit, il reprit le livre entre ses mains. Lui qui avait reposé tous ses espoirs dans ces quelques pages, voilà que ces dernières venaient de tout piétiner. Son nez se retroussa de contrariété et, hors de lui, il jeta le volume au travers de la pièce. S'écrasant contre le pan de mur qui lui faisait face, le tome rebondit mollement sur le sol.

Derrière la porte du salon de monsieur, Sebastian restait silencieux, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, satisfait, avant de chuchoter quelques mots pour lui-même.

« Votre indignation me va droit au cœur, Bocchan. »

**~o~**

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Ciel essaie de reprendre contenance après les noires nouvelles qu'il vient de lire. En parallèle, il doit rapidement agir s'il veut sauver l'Ashton Corp. ... En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 10, "Le conseiller et l'énigmatique attaque".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


	10. Le conseiller et l'énigmatique attaque

**BLACK ADVISER**

**Auteur :** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating :** M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes très explicites… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !

_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Résumé :** Après avoir été transformé en démon, Ciel Phantomhive doit composer avec ses nouveaux besoins, tandis que Sebastian Michaellis se voit toujours contraint d'honorer son contrat. Ciel/Sebastian

**Note(s) de l'auteur :**

- désolée pour le retard monstrueux dans les publications, j'ai été clouée au lit par divers problèmes de santé... Du coup, j'ai fait un peu comme j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas trop si je pourrai maintenir le rythme à 1 chapitre par semaine mais je vais tenter de tout faire pour.

- merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos gentils commentaires ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Ciel se retrouve face à un arrogant brigand ... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! _*se penche bien bas puis esquisse une élégante courbette*_

_Et un grand merci à **Chu-Chan** pour sa bêta lecture appliquée!_

**Chapitre 10**

Le conseiller et l'énigmatique attaque

Après avoir retrouvé son calme, Ciel quitta son fauteuil. Il récupéra au sol le livre qui s'était ouvert dans sa chute et l'épousseta par réflexe. Il laissa ensuite glisser ses doigts gantés sur la couverture avant de soupirer de lassitude. Pourquoi rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu ?!

Il décida finalement de mettre ce problème de côté et rangea l'épais volume dans un tiroir de sa bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus envie de voir ces pages lui rappelant sans cesse sa damnation... Et d'un tour de clé, il s'assura que personne ne pourrait y mettre le nez dedans.

Une fois fait, il se posta devant l'une des larges fenêtres et laissa son regard contrarié dériver au loin. Pouvait-il seulement faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'avait pourtant guère le choix. La vie au dehors continuait, le soleil brillait comme chaque jour haut dans le ciel...

Agacé, il finit par lâcher prise. Tant pis ! Tant pis si la finalité arriverait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! Ou peut-être tant mieux ! Ainsi, il en aurait fini avec cette existence qui ne tenait qu'à un fil depuis bientôt trop d'années !

Mais cela n'était pas réellement ce qu'il souhaitait, et il le savait. Au fond de lui, cette revanche sur la vie était plus forte que tout. Serrant des dents, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses paumes, il rageait malgré lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner si facilement. Et si solution à ses problèmes il y avait, de toutes les ruses il userait.

« Sebastian, nous n'en avons pas fini, toi et moi... »

Il lui en voulait de l'avoir mis dans cette position fâcheuse. Terriblement. Mais avant de pouvoir lui faire lourdement payer, il avait plus urgent à gérer. Ainsi, il rappela son maître de maison qui arriva rapidement.

« Vous m'avez appelé, my Lord ? »

Toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, Ciel espérait que son humeur passe inaperçu. Ainsi, il fit appel à tout son self-control pour lui répondre.

« - Oui Sebastian, je voulais connaître les dernières nouvelles concernant Lady Eleonore.

- Elle attend avec impatience les résultats de dame Edwige qui ne devraient maintenant plus tarder. Ainsi, elle est plus distraite lors de ses leçons personnelles, bien qu'elle persévère sur la bonne voix.

- Lady Eleonore sera nommée, il le faut. Par la suite, nous devrons nous assurer qu'elle termine la saison avec brio. Il serait fâcheux de perdre ce contrat juste par inattention lors de la dernière ligne droite.

- A quoi pensez-vous, pour être si inquiet ?

- A l'une de tes vieilles connaissances... Celle-là même qui semble enclin à maudire nos actuels projets. Et même si nous gagnons sur la partie la plus ardue, soit le choix de dame Edwige, j'ai peur que cet homme ne sabote tout bonnement les éléments les plus simples.

- Neel Parker ?

- Hum. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Sebastian fronçait des sourcils, de vielles rancœurs remontant à la surface. De son côté, le jeune conseiller mesurait combien son adversaire était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Bien que cela le contrariait en apparence, cela l'émoustillait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le défi était grisant.

Alors que sa prunelle brillait d'un faible enthousiasme, Sebastian reprit la parole.

« - My Lord, je dois également vous informer qu'un autre entrepôt a été mis à sac cette nuit.

- Quoi ?! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?! »

Ciel venait de se retourner et son humeur s'était à nouveau assombrie. Le visage crispé par la colère, il foudroya son majordome du regard. A quoi pensait Sebastian pour ne pas le tenir informé d'un tel événement ?

« - Vous m'avez demandé de vous laisser seul, monsieur. La nouvelle étant arrivée dans la matinée, je n'ai pu vous prévenir plus ...

- Quel entrepôt ?

- Celui des matières premières, mon seigneur.

- Quand ?

- Les brigands auraient forcé la porte très tôt ce matin. »

Si la filiale de l'Ashton Corp n'avait plus les matériaux nécessaires à la chaîne de fabrication, elle ne pouvait plus produire, et ainsi les ventes s'écrouleraient d'elles-mêmes. Ce coup porté à l'entreprise avait donc été calculé avec soin...

« - Sebastian, conduis-moi sur place. Je veux voir ce désastre de mes yeux.

- Bien monsieur. »

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes au majordome pour habiller le conseiller de son épais manteau puis pour le guider jusqu'à sa voiture. Prenant lui-même les rênes de leur destination, il s'arrangea pour que le trajet soit le plus court possible. Ainsi, à peine une heure après leur entrevue, Ciel Phantomhive pu découvrir avec consternation l'état de l'entrepôt.

Accompagné de son majordome, le jeune démon s'approcha. La porte avait été complètement saccagée et se balançait difficilement sur le dernier gond qui la soutenait. En l'observant avec un peu plus d'attention, il nota qu'elle semblait avoir été arrachée vers l'arrière. Pour autant, il aurait fallu une force surhumaine pour la tirer de son châssis... Il fronça des sourcils tandis que l'un des policiers qui inspectait les lieux s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur, nous sommes au regret de vous informer que cette zone est interdite au public. »

Le jeune démon n'attendit pas d'être gentiment reconduit pour se présenter sèchement.

« - Ciel Phantomhive, conseiller personnel de Lord Ashton. Je suis là pour vérifier l'état des marchandises afin d'informer le propriétaire des lieux de l'étendue des dégâts...

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, mon bon monsieur ! Je vous ai pris pour un simple curieux...

- Et vous vous êtes trompé. »

L'œil carmin foudroyait le simple policier sans vergogne, ce dernier s'étant tassé sur lui-même face à tant d'assurance et de charisme. Ciel n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps avec cet agent qui ne devait connaître que le quart de l'affaire. Ainsi, il reprit.

« - Puis-je voir le responsable de ce dossier ?

- B-bien sûr mon bon monsieur, t-tout de suite. »

Le policier bégayant repartit comme il était venu, laissant le jeune démon reprendre son inspection. Accroupi au sol, il observait maintenant les empreintes qui s'étendaient dans la terre battue juste devant la porte. Il tendit sa main devant l'une d'elle afin d'en estimer approximativement sa taille. Enfin, il observa longuement les chaussures de Sebastian et les empreintes qu'elles avaient laissées derrière leur passage. Les semelles étaient similaires, mais la taille ne correspondait pas.

Il se relevait alors que l'inspecteur s'approchait de lui. L'officier lui serra la main avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« - Monsieur le conseiller, nous n'avons malheureusement que peu d'éléments.

- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

- Comme vous pouvez le constater vous-même, la porte a été forcée vers l'extérieur, vraisemblablement à l'aide d'un cheval, ou peut-être de deux. Ils sont ensuite entrés et s'en sont prit à la marchandise. Tout ceci a été bien évidemment très rapide. D'après le gardien, rien n'était à signaler à 1h30. Pourtant, une heure plus tard, la porte était béante. Il s'est bien précipité à l'intérieur, mais le mal était malheureusement déjà fait...

- Je vois. »

En disant cela, le regard de Ciel était déjà parti observer le terre plein alentour, constatant que l'inspecteur était sur une fausse piste : aucune emprunte de sabots n'était à l'horizon, et la présence de nombreux pas, dont des traces de chaussures à talons, permettait de comprendre rapidement que le sol n'avait pas été ratissé depuis plusieurs jours. Non, l'hypothèse la plus logique ait été qu'une seule personne ait ouvert cette porte, ce que l'homme de loi était bien loin de pouvoir admettre.

L'inspecteur reprit sur un ton léger, comme si ça n'avait de toute manière que peu d'importance.

« - Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, cette affaire n'a rien de sensationnel. Il y a une bande de malfaiteur bien connu de nos services. Ils s'en prennent régulièrement aux entrepôts dans l'espoir d'y dénicher des objets à revendre sur le marché noir. Ils ont du s'apercevoir que, bien que la cargaison était de valeur, il leur était impossible de l'utiliser. De rage, ils ont tout saccagé, point final.

- Hum...

- Vous me semblez bien suspicieux, mon cher monsieur. Mais enfin, qui d'autre irait piller un entrepôt de perles en verre ? Il y aurait eut là de l'or ou de l'argent, j'aurai bien compris, mais de simples perles ! »

Le conseiller fronça des sourcils avant de retourner son attention vers son interlocuteur. Là, il lui offrit un sourire poli avant d'orienter la conversation comme il le souhaitait.

« - Vous avez sûrement raison, inspecteur. Cependant, serait-il possible que vous et vos hommes me laissent jeter un coup d'œil ? J'aimerai faire le point sur les marchandises encore viables.

- Nous allions de toute manière partir, le dossier étant classé pour nos fonctions, alors faites comme bon vous semble. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que vous ne découvriez qu'une triste réalité... »

Les policiers commençaient déjà à se regrouper pour quitter les lieux quand Ciel et Sebastian entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Le spectacle était effectivement désolant devant tant de gâchis. Les caisses étaient retournées dans les allées, leur cargaison complètement étalée et brisée. Sous leurs pieds, les morceaux de verre crissaient au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient.

Ce n'était pas tant l'état de la marchandise qui intéressait le conseiller, mais plutôt comment l'auteur de ce carnage s'y était pris. Et puisque les caisses s'étaient toutes écrasées dans la même trajectoire, avec la même vitesse, Ciel en déduisit aisément qu'elles avaient été poussées en même temps. Et pour faire tomber une pile entière, il n'avait fallu que quelques instants, tout au plus, pour renverser les palettes les unes derrière les autres. Pour autant, cela nécessitait une grande force, tout comme l'arrachage de la porte.

Il inspectait le fond de l'entrepôt, espérant y découvrir là un indice déterminant, quand une ombre attira son attention. Elle venait de passer au-dessus de lui, il en était certain ! Il se retourna vivement vers Sebastian.

« Il est encore là ! »

Le majordome avait déjà armé son argenterie tandis que Ciel courrait vers la porte d'entrée, bien décidé à lui barrer la route. Pour autant, le fugitif ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Prenant appui sur les poutres métalliques qui surplombaient le grand espace, il filait au-dessus de leur tête ! Suivant des yeux son mouvement, Sebastian bondit lui aussi sur les charpentes pour s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Un bruit de verre qui se brise en mille morceau puis, plus rien. La silhouette avait disparu au travers de l'une des grandes vitres du bâtiment et avait rejoint l'extérieur. Sebastian s'y précipita avant de réaliser que la fenêtre donnait sur un fleuve dont le courant avait vraisemblablement emporté leur fuyard...

Il retourna sur ses pas pour découvrir Ciel accroupi au-dessus du sol. Dans sa main, une fleur rouge contrastait fortement avec le décor. Sentant sa présence à ses côtés, le jeune démon referma le poing sur sa découverte, rageur.

Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu tomber lorsque Sebastian avait pris en chasse l'inconnu... Et ce lys intact au milieu de ce bazar ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard. Non, l'auteur de ce carnage avait délibérément laissé tomber cette fleur telle une signature. Il les avait d'ailleurs attendus eux, dans l'ombre, afin de les narguer sans vergogne.

Ciel se releva et pinça ses lèvres. Son nez se retroussa de contrariété avant de pester plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

« Ce diable se moque ouvertement de nous ! »

**~o~**

_Alors..._ Vous avez une idée de qui est l'auteur de ce saccage... ? _Qui_ aurait assez d'audace pour défier deux démons...?

_Dans le prochain chapitre... _Ciel suit son instinct et en apprend un peu plus sur l'attaque de l'entrepôt. Comment se débrouillera-t-il pour sauver l'Ashton Corp. de toutes ces noires machinations ? En bref, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 11, "Le pressentiment du conseiller".

_Et si vous avez_... des remarques, questions, critiques ou même quelques envies de meurtres... N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré présent sous ce texte ! En plus de me faire très plaisir, de me motiver à écrire encore plus vite, je serai ravie de répondre à vos commentaires !


End file.
